Confianza y Perdon
by Katherine Grey Cullen
Summary: En proceso de Edicion/ Edward y Bella son una pareja de jovenes enamorados. Pero cuanto es capaz de resistir una relación donde a la primera prueba de Confianza se pierde todo lo hermoso una vez vivido. Todos necesitamos un poco de confianza y perdon en cierto momento de nuestra vida. ¿Podrán ellos superar las pruebas que vienen en su vida?
1. Noticia

**NOTICIA**

Edward y Bella se encontraban dormidos en su hogar ellos se habían casado hace una semana y acaban de regresar de su luna de miel en Paris ella era la mujer mas feliz del mundo pues se habían entregado en cuerpo y alma. Porque su primera vez había sido con él en su noche de bodas y simplemente todo había sido ¡perfecto!.

El por su parte no podía creer que estuviera casado con ella que lo hubiera aceptado y que ya no habría otra a quien el amara más él era suyo y ella era de él. Esa boda había sido la unión de dos almas que se amaban más de lo que las palabras lo podían expresar.

-buenos días amor-susurro Bella en su odio, dándole un corto beso en los labios lleno de amor y ternura. Jamás se cansaría de dormir escuchando los latidos del corazón de su Edward eran el sonido mas hermoso que ella había escuchado. Lo amaba.

-buenos días- respondió sobre sus labios con el mismo o mas amor que ella. El sostenerla entre sus brazos, ser lo primero que el veía cuando se despertaba era una experiencia que esperaba vivir toda su vida.

Se levantaron mientras Edward tomaba un baño Bella le preparaba el desayuno ella siempre había sido una excelente cocinera luego de que su madre muriera ella tuvo que hacerse cargo de las tareas del hogar y así fue su infancia arrebatada haciendo de Bella una adulta a sus 13 años. Edward bajo sintiendo el olor a pan tostado y café lo siguió hasta la cocina y allí se encontraba su esposa como le encantaba pensar en ella como eso **su **esposa.

Estaba tan hermosa como siempre por las mañanas con su camisa puesta que le permitía ver el comienzo de sus muslos. Y esas largas y cremosas piernas. Ella era la mujer mas hermosa, la amaba y nunca habría nada que cambiara ese hecho.

-huele delicioso amor- le susurro en el oído, se había acercado a ella sin que se diera cuenta de su presencia.

-¡me asustaste!-le dijo Bella dándose la vuelta para encontrarse con su dios griego en persona, y luego no pudo decir mas porque el tomo su rostro entre sus manos y la beso primero con ternura pero luego con un poco de pasión.

Sus besos siempre eran únicos, especiales despertaban en ambos los sentimientos de plenitud y anhelo porque desde la primera noche nunca había sido suficiente.

-llegaras tarde si no terminamos ahora- dijo ella sobre sus labios, la verdad se encontraba ansiosa no sabia que esperar de su cita con el medico, dado que Edward no sabia que ella iría, solo sabia que saldría por la mañana.

Durante algunos días atrás se había dado cuenta que tenia un retraso de 5 días y ella siempre había sido puntual en su periodo.

-no me importa lo único que quiero es estar siempre así-dijo el después de separase de ella pero no dejando de abrazarla. El noto en su mirada que Bella le ocultaba algo desde que llegaron de Paris pero cada vez que le preguntaba ella cambiaba de tema o le decía que todo estaba bien.

-a mi igual pero no se te olvide que ambos tenemos compromisos-dijo ella-ahora si no es mucha molestia señor Cullen que le parecería desayunar con migo-termino esta con una sonrisa que no era sincera pero era lo mejor que ella podía hacer.

Siempre había sido una mala mentirosa.

-esta bien mon amour-le dijo el con ese acento francés perfecto. Y así desayunaron luego se terminaron de arreglar y salieron de su hogar.

Despidieron con un corto beso en los labios Bella tomo un taxi y se dirigió al consultorio del Doctor Díaz el ginecólogo que le había recomendado la cuñada de Edward.

Resalí era tan hermosa que solo verla dolía, tenia el cabello largo hasta la cintura y era de un rubio que parecía oro, sus ojos eran de un azul tan profundo que te perdía en ellos y era una de mis mejores amigas.

Pero su mejor amiga era Alice. Ella era delgada parecía un duendecito y su ojos eran verdes del mismo tono que el de Edward solo que mas redondos y tenia una piel como porcelana y aunque Alice era adicta alas compras era ella la que siempre estaba para escuchar todo lo que Bella le contara pues se conocían desde que eran unas niñas.

_Dos horas más tarde_

Bella llevaba esperando su turno en el consultorio cunado escucho su nombre

-Isabella Cullen- dijo la recepcionista mientras ella se ponía de pie- la esperan en consultorio número 7 –término esta.

Bella entro en el consultorio donde se encontraba un Jove como de unos 26 años con una bata blanca y tenia el cabella negro, su tono de piel era morena, él era alto, fornido, y tenia unos ojos negros que hacían juego con su cabello corto. Es muy guapo pensó ella. Pero el solo hecho de que el la fuera a revisar le causaba mucha vergüenza de inmediato sintió su cara arder por el sonrojo de sus mejías.

-buenos días-dijo Bella-el la miro y pensó que era una de las mujeres mas bonitas que allá visto jamás, y además ese rostro con las mejías sonrojadas hacia que se viera adorable, ella era de tez clara, cabello largo castaño que le llegaba hasta la cintura, un cuerpo no muy voluptuoso pero eso la hacia mas a tractiva y esos ojos que cautivaban de una manera inimaginable.

-buenos días señorita Cullen-dijo el con la esperanza de que fuera soltera y así tener el placer de conocerla mejo-soy el doctor Alex Días ¿en que puedo ayudarla?-dijo.

-señora-lo corrigió Bella dado que ella ya era una mujer casada- un placer conocerlo-le tendió la mano y allí en su dedo de en midió se encontraba la prueba ella era casada maldijo internamente y le regalo una sonrisa-el placer es todo mio-lo que sirvió para que Bella se sonrojara mas pues nunca se acostumbraba a los cumplidos.

-si no le molesta puede decirme Alex-a él le gustaba que sus pacientes confiaran el, puesto que su trabajo era algo especial.-y ahora puede pasar detrás de la cortina esta la bata-y así lo hiso, después de revisarla y que Bella se vistiera se sentó frente al escritorio y él le dijo los resultados.

-felicidades señora Cullen va a ser madre.


	2. Sorpresa

**Sorpresa**

-felicidades señora Cullen va a ser madre.-dijo Alex quien se alegraba por Bella sabia que era una gran persona con solo verla, Bella estaba llorando de alegría y de miedo. Alegría porque iba a tener un pedacito de ella y de Edward en su interior fruto del amor que se tenían pero miedo porque no sabia cual seria la reacción de él.

-muy bien tendrás que realizarte unos estudios para ver el tiempo de embarazo, aunque creo que son un par de semanas, le daré una cita para dentro de 3 días si le parece bien para que realicemos los estudios-Concluyo el doctor-esta bien dentro de tres días es perfecto a la misma hora-Pregunto Bella.

-si entonces nos vemos dentro de tres días señora Cullen.-dijo Alex acodo de despedida-nos vemos y gracias.-dijo Bella y salió del consultorio.

Después paso por la farmacia comprando las vitaminas y el acido fólico que el Dr. Le había recomendado, quería que su bebe creciera sano y fuerte como su padre.

Necesitaba contárselo a alguien, así que llamo a la única persona que siempre estaba allí para ella ALICE. Busco en su celular el número y luego de tres tonos contesto Alice siempre con tanta alegría que ya era característica de ella.

-hola Bella ¿Cómo estas?-pregunto muy interesada se suponía que se verían esta noche para cenar en casa de los padres de ella y Edward.

- hola Alice y estoy bien ¿crees que puedas venir a tomar un café con migo?-pregunto Bella estaba muy ansiosa pero esa noticia no se daban por teléfono.

-si, ¿pasa algo? Bella te noto extraña-pregunto Alice ya que Bella siempre vejaba ver sus emociones en su voz o en sus ojos era como un libro abierto al que todos tenían acceso.

-no, es solo que necesito hablar con alguien y pensé en mi mejor amiga-Bella sabia que no estaba bien contárselo a Alice antes que a Edward pero quería hacer algo especial para darle la noticia y quien mejor que Alice para ayudarla-entonces te veo en el café del centro comercial dentro de media hora.

-claro adiós Bella-Alice de verdad tenia curiosidad lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza seque ella y Edward se hubieran peleado y necesitara un consejo pero se alejó de esa idea ella sabia cuanto se amaban esos dos-Adiós Alice.

_Media hora después en el centro comercial_

Bella estaba muy nerviosa no sabia como decirle a Alice sobre su embarazo. Se encontraba en el café _SPRING _esperando que Alice llegara. 5 minutos después apareció Alice con Jasper de la mano. Alice pensaba que si tenían problemas de pareja entre los dos podrían darle un mejor consejo a Bella.

-hola Alice, Jasper-dijo Bella un tanto nerviosa no quería que nadie aparte de Alice lo supiera.

-hola Bella-dijeron los dos al mismo, provocando que los tres comenzaran a reír.

Se sentaron y comenzaron hablar de cosas irrelevantes, después Jasper dijo que iría a comprar unas cosas que necesitaba dejando sola a Alice y Bella porque sabia que tendría que hablar de algo importante aunque lo más probable era que después se enterara por Alice ya que entre ellos no había secretos.

-a ver Bella ahora si me puedes decir ¿que pasa?-pregunto Alice viendo la cara de su amiga. Bella no sabia como empezar así que pensó que lo mejor era decirlo de una vez y por todas.

-Alice estoy embarazada y no se como decírselo a Edward-dijo muy rápido. Alice se puso a dar saltitos sabré la silla y a aplaudir todos en el lugar los miraban extrañados lo que provoco que Bella se sonrojara y bajara la vista mientras Alice seguía con su canto de _voy a ser tía._

-Alice cálmate-le rogaba Bella, pero Alice parecía no oírla así que se para y abrazo muy efusivamente a lo que Bella le correspondía lo abrazo.

-Bella no tienes por qué pedirme eso cuando me acabas de dar la mejor noticia que me han dado desde que Jasper me pidió que fuera su esposa, tenemos tantas cosas que comprar, la decoración de la recamara, Esme se va a poner muy contenta será mi sobrino favorito.-en ese instante Alice vio en la cara de Bella como el miedo estaba impreso en ella-¿Qué pasa Bella porque pones esa cara, no quieres tener un hijo?

-NO NO, no Alice no es eso es solo que tengo miedo de cómo reaccione Edward, y no se como decírselo, tal vez me podrías ayudar de cómo decírselo porque no puedo llegar y decirle "vas a tener un hijo" eso no se dice así ¿me ayudaras?

-Porque no esperas hasta el DIA de su aniversario para darle la sorpresa y así celebran 2 cosas en ves de una digo dentro de 3 semanas cumplirán un mes mas de matrimonio y no se te notara el embarazo además será perfecto, una cena a la luz de la luna, muchas velas y rosas te imaginas la cara de mi hermano cuando le des la noticia.-

-claro Alice es perfecto, pero mejor me voy antes que llegue para prepararle el almuerzo ¡ha! Me podrías guardar el secreto por favor no se lo puedes decir ni a Jasper-pensó Bella porque en fin eran hombres y en algún momento se le podía salir en un descuido y quería ser ella quien le diera la noticia de que iban a ser padres.

-por supuesto Bella PINKY PROMISE-dijo Alice dándole el dedo meñique y así sellaron el secreto aunque solo fuera por un mes.

Edward estaba realizando los planos del ultimo proyecto que tenia, era una casa para Bella y sus futuros hijos, el deseaba que ellos fueran una familia, esos planos iban a ser el regalo de aniversario, no lo podía creer pronto cumplirían dos meses de casados.

Esos habían sido los mejores dos meses de toda su vida. Ver a Bella desempeñar el rol de ama de casa y aun así llevar adelante su carrera universitaria, hacia que el de diera cuenta de la maravillosa mujer que tenia a su lado.


	3. NOTA

Los administradores de esta página a partir del día 4 de junio van a quitar fics en donde haya lemmons o violencia grafica. No sé que es lo que ustedes piensan, pero por mi parte me parece estúpido. Hay maravillosos fic que solo tienen unos dos lemmons en ellos, sin embargo la trama es asombrosa. No pueden borrar un fic que posee mas de 100.000 palabras solo porque haya algún que otro capitulo conteniendo lemmon que juntos no llegan a las 5000 palabras. Es por eso que les pido que lean la petición debajo, fírmenla y postéenla en sus fics. Con suerte si hacemos suficiente ruido las cosas vuelvan a la normalidad. Gracias.

Saludos a quien administre esta página

Yo, junto con muchos mas, hemos estado escribiendo y subiendo historias en este sito por años, pero ahora nos damos cuenta de que algunos de los fic que hemos llegado a amar corren el riesgo de ser eliminados sin la oportunidad de rectificar incluso nuestros errores.

Para algunos, esto significa la perdida permanente de una historia. Si bien no tengo nada que creo viola sus términos de uso, hay personas que serán incapaces de recuperar su fic en su forma original, esto es algo que me parece ser casi digno de una acción legal, ya que mientras no podemos reclamar la propiedad de un personaje, las historias son NUESTRAS y simplemente destruirlas es algo inexcusable.

Es muy sencillo añadir simplemente un ranking MA, con filtros adicionales o incluso un simple requisito para que haya una suscripción gratuita para leer los fic que aquí se publican, y reducir los odiosos comentarios anónimos y mensajes a la vez. Así que tengo que preguntar, ¿Por qué tal cosa, en todo este tiempo, no se agregó?

Si están preocupados acerca de la falsificación de un registro, tengan un apropiado disclaimer, entonces no puede haber disputa, ustedes avisaron en los pasos previos y los padres pueden controlar a sus hijos, si eso es su máxima preocupación. Si es más un punto de vista personal o deseo, por favor, por lo menos déjenles saber a la gente y denles la oportunidad de guardar y quitar una historia que ustedes consideran ofensiva. La mayoría de las personas en este sitio son cordiales cuando se trata de estas peticiones.

Si bien no puedo saber con certeza si esta carta llegara a los oídos de aquellos que están dispuesto a ayudar, tal vez esto sea la preparación de algo mas grande por venir, por favor entiendan que van a estar perdiendo un GRAN numero de escritores, y por lo tanto sus ingresos por falta de lectores, si no se toman las medidas necesarias para arreglar esta situación.

Para aquellos que estén de acuerdo con esto, por favor siéntanse libres de firmar y enviar esta carta al Support Server, tal vez podamos llegar a algún acuerdo en este sentido.

Psudocode_Samurai Rocketman1728 dracohalo117 VFSNAKE Agato the Venom Host Jay Frost SamCrow Blood Brandy Dusk666 Hisea Ori The Dark Graven BlackRevenant Lord Orion Salazar Black Sakusha Saelbu Horocrux socras01 Kumo no Makoto Biskoff Korraganitar the NightShadow NightInk Lazruth ragnrock kyuubi SpiritWriterXXX Ace6151 FleeingReality Harufu Exiled crow Slifer1988 Dee Laynter Angeldoctor Final Black Getsuga ZamielRaizunto Fenris187 blood enraged arashiXnoXkami tstoldt Mystic 6 tailed Naruto ElementalMaster16 Dark Vizard447 Darth Void Sage of the Force Shiso no Kitsune The Sinful Kage640 Ihateheroes swords of twilight Kyuubi16 darthkamon narutodragon bunji the wolf Cjonwalrus Killjoy3000 blueexorist White Whiskey Ying the Nine Tail Fox Gin of the wicked smile tstoldt The wolf god Fenri JazzyJ09 sleepers4u The Unknown 007 Gallantmon228 MKTerra Gunbladez19 Forgottenkami RHatch89 SoulKingonCrack Dreadman75 Knives91 The Lemon Sage Dark Spidey VioletTragedies Eon The Cat of Shadows kazikamikaze24 animegamemaster6 LLOYDROCKS demented-squirrel swords of dawn The Immoral Flame blueexorist Challenger Shywhitefox drp83 Bethrezen Dragon6 bellxross unweymexicano The First Kitsukage kingdom219 brown phantom littleking9512 kurokamiDG Auumaan FrancineBlossom BDG420 Her Dark Poet bloodrosepsycho Shen an Calhar NarutoMasterSage4040 Masamune X23 Kuromoki Sliver Lynx devilzxknight86 Unis Crimson Zero X Limit reven228 JAKdaRIPPER Third Fang IRAssault Grumpywinter absolutezero001 Single Silver Eye animekingmike Daniel Lynx zerohour20xx Darth Drafter arturus Iseal Shisarakage Uzunaru999 Dark-Knight fearme80 Devilsummoner666 slicerness Toa Naruto Soleneus kagedoragon dansama92 KamenRiderNexus Captive Crimson KyuubiiLover27 MozillaEverer 4rm36uy ebm6969 Repiece phantomshadowdragon Colonel Eagle Timothy1988 ShadowZenith awsm125 The Purple Critic Darkepyon Zombyra brickster409 ChaosSonic1 Leaf Ranger SoulEmbrace2010 Oni Shin Silverknight17 Specter637 HunterBerserkerWolf shadow-red0 The Roaming Shadow bucketbot AvalonNakamura Avacii Maxwell Gray Silvdra-zero Arashi walker Lord of Daemons Lord Anime CloudRed1988 forestscout The Lost Mana Red Warrior of Light TUAOA MORRISTOFOX Mr. Alaska Swagnilla-Ice-1985 MugetsuIchigo bloodlust002 Nerverean Kage Biju JK10 OBSERVER01 MistressWinowyll Count Kulalu ronin504 ted009 Ralmidaz lederra Lost my shoe in Sheol ToyHaunter Hiyami PuckReathof demonsinger konomu-Imout LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY yuseiko-chan Elvira-baba Icecce iampieman Ultimabloodblade Gintoki kumar9900 DemonAngel of Ice dragon-cloud16 Harute Haptism the green ace of clubs Assassin King of Masyaf Flame-Fist-Ace Lucifer's Remnants Story Reader 97 kniznik NARUHAREM FOREVA NHunter Angry Hamster Kouken Tenshi Yume Saint-Clair Oo-chan jojo(non inscrit) gaia (pas inscrit) Estelle Uzumaki Melana76 onarluca Xanara odvie archiemouse Fenrir the vicious taj14 c i am a dragon God Emperor Of GAR-halla Warrior of Olympus Xxfreefallangelxx BituMAN shadowcub acepro Evolution ScorpinokXV Hunter200007 kyo anime Nysk Killeraction49 Storylover213 arya19 irvanthedamned Kiranos KingKidBadAss nimb09 Paladeus Orange-Fuzz-Ball Kakkyou no Yami Burning Truth DrunkManSquakin cabel1972 dynomike88 Tolotos Hansi Rahl Rekmond Farmer Kyle You-Lack-BadAssery Silverscale Cloud75JC GunnerRyuu Kurogane7 Raja-Ulat DragonMasterFlex Saphire Quill shadowzefover5 Highvalour Rinoti 2ndsly guardianmaster4 Godlykiller2 munesanzune DarkghostX w1p Lord Arkan Xahn777 T3Ko Dragon Man 180 Alia-Jevs Fayneir Ookami Ousama Asdfth12 Burning Lights EternalBlizzardOfSwords66 eltigre221 Jarjaxle HinaGuy749 Great Vampire-Shinso Harute Haptism Oxyxoon high lord mage FatalCrimsonScion Starfire99 Doombreed AdamantiumTP NightInk Wrathkal Firedamaged God Emperor of GAR-halla xArtehx Kapola Nuva HunterAzrael anime-death-angel sabery Bahamutzero94 Soul Painted Black Infinite Freedome Rodneysao Shatsuka jm1681 Ookami88 Akira Strider empresskitsune KitsuneGirl021 KagomeGirl021 Joey Blaq Nex Caedes Billy Buyo lite spirit CelticReaper fullhouses Felur TitaniumWyvern NeonZangetsu LargerSnowdevil I'm Yu Define Incompetent Caw-Raven BackwardsHazard lord Martiya Umashido pokemoncosmoking sjghostwriter18 scout360pyro taintedloki MtSarx kumar9900 TehIrishBrony Uzumaki Crossover Etsukazu no Kitsune Ranger-kit rts515 Soulblazer87 Kamigawa Nagamaki F Archer us4gi-ch4n Shirabaka Tenji Spear-of-the-doomed Painsake Ben1987 Spartan Ninja dante5986 Victoriousvillian Sage of Eyes Boomerbambam YosoNoAkuma Megaman88 Angry Hamster Warden of the Runes Kiyoi Silverstonedragon Akane Mosoa Cryofthewolf Culebra del Sol HouseMD93 Doc. K-9 dracon867 Moka Mcdowell VGZ Oirarana Nightmares Around Winter chuck17 Son Of A Wolf Daniel Lynx Sibjisibdi sleepwhenyourdead1989 BackwardsHazard Hunter200007 Zagger the Bloody Angel Zen Rinnegan Duochanfan alice the noble Zagger the Bloody Angel BRD man nano101 ShotgunWilly EternalKnight219 deadak Idiote AkumaKami64 loki0191 konoha's Nightmare zrodethwing ursineus KamenRiderNexus neko-hikage-chan Project Slepnir Narora Senoku spider79 ZloGlaZ Erebus of the Banat belnonm Tristan Blackheart Xefix dbzsotrum9 Anake14 FangamerBowiextreme JoieCullen MonChardonneret SubjectDeltaBubz TheEnergyBender18 rusa-ranmayakane-zk Seredar. Dms moon adap, Tammy Swan de Cullen, Criistal plateado

Chicos, esto no es un capítulo nuevo, pero como ya sabéis, los moderadores de pretenden borrar cientos de fics porque entran en la categoría MA, siendo esta calificación como poco muy relativa. Por favor, que este manifiesto vuele por toda la página a lo largo de los fandoms, así podremos salvar esos maravillosos fics que tanto nos gustan.

Los administradores están eliminando historias con lemons y violencia extrema (Lo ultimo puede ser bastante ambiguo por desgracia) y baneando a sus autores. ¿Y por qué? Pues porque en el 2002 quitaron el Rating MA, la gente publicó estas cosas en el M y ahora parece más sencillo eliminar autores que volver a incluir el Rating MA.

Afortunadamente si somos lo bastante molestos volverá todo a la normalidad.

Si estás de acuerdo con esto y quieres que Fanfiction vuelva a la normalidad, por favor, te lo suplico, copia y pega esto o escribe un mensaje similar y añade tu nombre a la lista siguiente:

Psudocode_Samurai VFSNAKE Agato the Venom Host Jay Frost SamCrow Blood Brandy Dusk666 Hisea Ori The Dark Graven BlackRevenant Lord Orion Salazar Black Sakusha Saelbu Horocrux socras01 Kumo no Makoto Biskoff Korraganitar the NightShadow NightInk Lazruth ragnrock kyuubi SpiritWriterXXX Ace6151 FleeingReality Harufu Exiled crow Slifer1988 Dee Laynter Angeldoctor Final Black Getsuga ZamielRaizunto Fenris187 blood enraged arashiXnoXkami Masane Amaha's King Blueexorist Nero Angelo Sparda Uzunaru999 Time Hollow fg7dragon Great Vampire-Shinso. AmaneSaphire Valkiria Thrud Usio-Amamiya Serenity Potter Moon SEREDAR Dms moon adap, Tammy Swan de Cullen, Criistal plateado, CullzMonster-Jocelyn n'Annie KatherineD-Cullen


	4. Esto no puede estar pasando

¡ESTO NO PUEDE ESTAR PASNDO!

_Tres semanas después _

Bella no lo podía creer solo faltaban dos días para que se cumplieran dos meses de casados por tanto un mes de embarazo, esta feliz mas que eso estaba extasiada .

Edward sabia que Bella le ocultaba algo y formas que preguntara la respuesta era siempre la misma _"no me pasa nada amor" _y eso era lo que mas le frustraba que no tuviera la suficiente confianza para decírselo, pero luego se puso a pensar en la fecha y solo faltaban dos días para su segundo mes de casados, _tal vez te esta preparando una sorpresa _se dijo así mismo y siguió con los planos para un nuevo proyecto que tenia la constructora.

Cada vez que pensaba en ese mes que llevaban de casados se daba cuenta de que Bella era el amor de su vida. La amaba y no podía esperar para estar con ella, por tenerla entre sus brazos y protegerla de todo lo malo,

Edward iba ya para su casa había decidido irse temprano y darle una sorpresa a Bella invitándola a almorzar pero en un STOP del semáforo volteo y para su sorpresa ahí se encontraba Bella con un tipo sosteniéndole la mano, esto era demasiado para el pero quería saber si ella tenia un amante y era lo que le ocultaba sin pensarlo mas estaciono el auto y se para donde ninguno de los dos pudiera verlo y escucho su conversación.

-estoy embarazada-dijo Bella dejando a Edward en estado de show.

-no sabes lo feliz que me haces-eso si le llamo mucho la atención puesto que si solo era un amigo de ella, él se esperaba mas un "_felicidades"_ no un "_no sabes lo feliz que me haces" _esa frase le correspondía al padre entonces sintió como si un balde de agua fría le caía en sima Bella estaba embarazada pero de otro hombre y su sospecha fue confirmada cuando este se puso de pie y le dio un abrazo muy apasionado a Bella y luego beso su mejilla.

Edward no sabia que hacer se sentía herido, utilizado, como si cada momento que vivió con ella hubiera sido fingido pero sobre todo sentía su orgullo de hombre destruido así que en su rabia y dolor hizo lo mas sensato según el. No entendía donde había fallado, tal vez Bella no lo amaba como el siempre creyó o tal vez Bella no era la persona y mujer que el pensaba que era.

Fue a la casa saco dos maletas, metió todas sus cosas dentó busco un papel para notas y escribió algo rápido para Bella luego llamo al aeropuerto y compro un boleto para irse eso era lo que tenia que hacer desaparecer de la vida de Bella y dejarla ser feliz con ese hombre y su hijo. Y así partió sin despedidas porque di le decía a alguien sabia que no tenia las fuerzas necesarias para hacerlo y por ultimo apago el celular ya montado en el avión que se dirigía rumbo a España

-gracias hermano no sabia como te ibas a tomar que este embarazada después de casarme-y así abraso al hermano que no veía desde el DIA en que se fue ha vivir con sus abuelos a Paris cuando ella solo tenia 15 años, él le había dado la sorpresa de venir a conocer a su cuñado dado que no había podido venir a la boda por la universidad. Bruno esta mas que feliz a pesar de que su hermanita se casara antes que el y ahora estaba embarazada solo el verle el rostro a ella le bastaba para saber que el tal Edward era un buen hombre y con todo lo que Bella le había comentado esperaba que así fuera.

Bella llego a la casa con Bruno quien dijo que no quería esperar para conocer a su nuevo hermano. Cundo entro noto que habían muchas cosas revueltas y ropa por todos lados tubo un poco de miedo hasta que fue a su recamara y se convirtió en su peor pesadilla. No había nada de Edward en toda la casa ni su ropa, ni sus fotografías, nada ninguna de sus pertenencias NADA.

-Bella-grito Bruno desde el comedor con un sobre en la mano sin nada escrito en la parte de hartas pero puposo que era para ella. Cuando Bella salió de la habitación tenia los ojos rojos de tanto llorar y aun así seguían saliendo lagrimas de sus ojos, cuando Bruno se percato de esto llego a donde estaba ella y la abrazo dejándola llorar sobre su pecho, pero Bella no comprendía donde estaban todas las cosas de Edward tal vez Alice había decidido que era hora de renovar el guarda ropa pero no tenia que llevarse las fotos sus pertenencias así que eso no podía ser.

- Bella creo que esto es tuyo-dijo Bruno dándole el sobre que tenia en sus manos, Bella levanto la vista con esperanza tal vez era una carta diciendo que hubo una emergencia, así que, tomo valor y abrí el sobre saco la hoja de papel que había ahí pero sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que estaban leyendo eso no podía ser cierto y comenzó a llorar nuevamente con un nuevo dolor en el pecho era como si alguien le hubiera sacado el corazón y sus pulmones no podía respirar. Bruno al ver el estado de su hermana y como salta la carta para abrasarse el cuerpo la tomo y comenzó a leer:

_Bella _

_Solo decir tu nombre me duele profundamente, no se que hice mal ¿que le paso a todo ese amor que decías tenias por mi?_

_¿Que le paso a todos esos momentos tan inolvidables que tuvimos?_

_¿Que hice para merecer esto?_

_Bella no importa si ya no me amas porque yo a ti si y es por eso que decido que lo mejor será darte tu libertad._

_Si tu libertad para que puedas ser feliz con el con el que siempre amaste al que le vas a dar un hijo ¿porque? no me lo dijiste antes de que esto pasara antes de que me entregara a ti por completo antes de darte mi corazón solo para que tu juras con el a tu antojo dejando roto sin ningún arreglo solo pedazos que luchan por mantenerme con vida?_

_Pero si eso es lo que dejo contigo mi vida. Hoy te vi. Con el vi lo feliz que eres cuando estas con el espero que el sacrificio valga la pena mi único deseo es que seas feliz _

_SE FELIZ!_

_Edward Cullen_

_PD: ¡quiero el divorcio!_

De pronto los gritos de Bella resonaban por todo el lugar

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH-Bruno se arrodillo frente a ella con mucha preocupación en su rostro y un sentimiento de odio se incrementaba en su interior por ese idiota que dejo así a su hermanita

-Bella ¿Qué hago? Dime por favor ¿Qué te pasa? Te duele algo Bella responde- pero Bella se desmayo en sus brazos. Bruno salió inmediatamente de allí para llevar a Bella al hospital pero en ese momento el celular de Bella comenzó a sonar así que lo contesto.

-¿alo?-pregunto Bruno con urgencia en su vos su hermana todavía no despertaba.

-¿Bella? ¿Dónde esta Bella y quien eres tu?- soltó con nerviosismo pensando que algo malo le había pasado a Bella.

-habla Bruno el hermano de Bella, ¿Quién eres?-ya había terminado de acomodar a Bella en la parte de atrás del auto, solo quería colgar y llevar asa hermana al hospital o que esta despertara.

-Alice la hermana de Edward y ¿Por qué no contesta Bella?-le volvió el alma la cuerpo cuando el joven dijo que era el hermano pero aun así no dejaba de tener un mal presentimiento respecto a que el contestar.

-Bella esta desmayada la llevo al hospital ya que al parecer el idiota de tu hermano la dejo porque piensa que ella lo engañaba y que él bebe no es de él, y le dio un dolor muy fuerte en el vientre luego se desmayo así que sino le importa adiós- y colgó el celular encendió el auto y se dirigió a emergencias lo mas rápido que podía con su camioneta.

Alice se quedo con el teléfono en la mano, no podía creer lo que le habían dicho que Edward dejo a Bella, pero eso pensar en su moho re la saco del estado de show en el que se encontraba. Bella estaba muy y él bebe corría peligro tomo su abrigo y les mando un mensaje de texto a todos los integrantes de la familia Cullen acepto por Edward.

_Chicos Bella esta en el hospital, y Edward la dejo no pregunten es lo único que se _

_Nos vemos allí ALICE._

Cariño, porque me dejas

Porque te tienes que ir

Pensaba que duraría para siempre

Ahora no lo se

Apenas puedo respirar

Es como si lo viera de lejos

Parada en el patio

Y todos diciendo, no volverá a casa

No puede estar pasándome a mí

Esto es solo un sueño


	5. Qué mas podria salir mal

**¿Qué más podría salir mal?**

Bella se encontraba inconsciente en una camilla del hospital de Sattel, mientras Bruno, Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme, Emmet, Rosalíe. Esperaban ansiosos los resultados de los examines que le habían mandado a hacer a Bella pero lo que mas les preocupaba era que ella aun no despertada.

En ese momento apareció Alex quien era el medico que atendía el caso de Bella y su ginecólogo.

-Familiares de la señora Cullen-pregunto pensando en que al fin podría conocer al hombre que había ganado el corazón de Bella; porque ella en estas semanas se había empezado a ganar algo más que un sentimiento de amistad por parte del doctor.

El sabía que la joven Isabella era hermosa tanto por fuera como lo era por dentro, podía presenciar la inocencia en su mirada, en la forma como se sonrojaba cuando ellos hablaban del tema de sexo en su matrimonio. Su manera de morderse el labio inferior cunado estaba concentrada.

Aun recordaba la primera vez que le hiso un ultrasonido intrauterino, lo nerviosa que se había puesto y sus lagrimas de felicidad al ver por primera ves a su hijo.

_-Buenos días, doctor-Dijo Isabella con una sonrisa nerviosa asomándose por sus labios._

_-Buenos días, Isabella, ¿Cuántas veces te eh pedido que me llames Alex?, recuerda que entre nosotros tiene que haber una relación de confianza-Corrigió y saludo el doctor a la joven._

_-Lo siento…Alex-susurro Bella. _

_Isabella se preparo para la revisión, se desnudo detrás de una cortina y se acomodó en la cama especial._

_Alex comenzó con el procedimiento sabiendo que al inicio seria incomodo para Isabella, pero él no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, cuando logro finalizar el embrión se lo mostro a Bella._

_-ese punto negro que ves aquí es tu hijo-dijo Alex a Isabella. Observando las lagrimas que se derramaban por los ojos de la joven._

_-Mi bebe-repitió ella en un hilo de voz. Anhelaba tanto que Edward estuviera ahí con ella, pero, fue su decisión esperar para decirle de su embarazo._

Se acercó a ellos_ y _en ese instante todos se pusieron de pie, comenzaron a llenar a Alex con varias preguntas ¿Cómo esta? ¿Ya despertó? ¿Podemos verla?

El los calmo y dijo: -¿Quiénes son los familiares directo de Isabella?-

-Yo soy su hermano-dijo Bruno con mucha preocupación por el estado de su hermana y su futuro sobrino.

-¿Cómo se encuentra ella y él bebe?- pregunto una ves mas, su estado de ansiedad y estrés aumentaba cada minuto que pasaba al recordar como su hermanita, la niña que él había visto jugar a las muñecas se rompía en mil pedazos con la carta de Edward en las manos.

Al oír esto toda la familia entro en un estado de shock, ya que no tenían idea que Bella estuviera embarazada. Pero Alice sin embargo lo sabia y es por eso que ella esta muy nerviosa y preocupada puesto que sabia que el embarazo de Bella era algo delicado debido a que ella había venido a hablar con Alex acerca de los cuidados que debería de tener con ella durante este periodo.

-ella esta estable ahora, pero sufrió una amenaza de aborto y en su estado como ya se lo había explicado a la señora Alice es mas complicado por ser un embarazo múltiple y debían tener mas cuidado con ella-concluyo Alex.

Y es que cuando se había dado cuenta que Bella iba a tener mellizos la primera en enterarse fue Alice porque ese día llego para hablar con el y le pidió el favor de no decir nada hasta que le hubieran dado la noticia a Edward para que ambos se sorprendieran.

En ese momento todos voltearon a ver a Alice y las preguntas comenzaron

-¿Cómo no nos dijiste nada antes?-pregunto Esme molesta con Alice por no decirle que iba a ser abuela.

-¿era esto lo que me ocultabas?-pregunto Jasper, quien desde que se encontraron a Bella en el centro comercial sabia que Alice le ocultaba algo pero siempre que le preguntaba ella cambiaba de tema.

-¿Alice todos estamos esperando una explicación de tu parte? así que nos harías el favor de contarnos porque no nos dijiste nada antes-dijo Carlisle antes de que el interrogatorio continuara.

Todos tomaron asiento y dejaron que Alice les contara todo lo que había pasado.

-hace tres semanas Bella me llamo un poco nerviosa y me cito en el centro comercial, pero ya ya estaba ahí con Jasper comprando una cosas que necesitaba, así que le dije que la vería en media hora cunado la vi. Estaba muy ansiosa y nos tomamos un café y me dijo que estaba embarazada pero no sabia como decírselo a Edward así que le sugerí que esperara hasta su primer aniversario que allí le diera la noticia y ella acepto. el día siguiente vine con ella para que la revisaran y después de que Bella se fuera vine a hablar con Alex para que me dijera como estaba Bella y mi sobrino cuando lo encontré tenia un sobre en la mano con el nombre de Bella en el así que le pregunte que era y me dijo que el resultado de los estudios que Bella se había hecho esta mañana y me dijo que el embarazo de ella era múltiple, así que todo este tiempo nos dedicamos a planear el aniversario y lego de eso Bella solo me dijo que su hermano vendría a visitarla pero que le daría la sorpresa a Edward hoy en la cena en casa, y eso fue lo ultimo que supe hasta que tuve un mal presentimiento sobre ella y la llame y Bruno me dijo que se encontraba desmayada y la traía al hospital.-concluyo Alice de contarle todos los hechos a lo que todos solo se quedaron un momento en silencio procesando todo lo que Alice les había contado cuando apareció Alex.

-Ya despertó, pueden pasara verla de dos en dos y por favor no le den ninguna emoción fuerte debido que su embarazo es un tanto delicado-les dijo este y así fueron entrando.

A los 2 días Bella fue dada de alta y se la llevaron a la casa que ella y Edward habían comprado.

Claro que Alice se había encargado de ordenarla y preparar todo para cuando Bella saliera del hospital, cuando llegaron a la casa Bella no pudo mas y salió a su cuarto y se encerró a llorar todo lo que no había llorado en presencia de sus amigos porque no quería que la vieran sufrir y que se preocupara ella sabia que estaba mal que se sintiera así pero no podía evitarlo el solo pensar que Edward no la había amado le desgarraba el alma dejando en su lugar un profundo vació que se sentía como si alguien hubiera arrancado el corazón y la hubieran dejado desangrando allí sin anestesia ahogada en su dolor.

Lloro y lloro toda la noche, hasta que el sueño la venció pero aun así el tormento no terminada puesto que una pesadilla no dejaba de atormentarla.

Ella estaba sentada en la grama en un hermoso prado el prado de ella y Edward donde había su primera cita y después aparecían y niño y una niña y salían corriendo a abrazarla y le decían mama donde esta papa de repente Bella vio como se encontraba sin Edward quien hace un momento estaba con ella tomados de la mano y ahora no estaba cuando volvió la cabeza para contestarle a los niños ellos también desaparecían dejándola sola y fue ese instante donde todo se volvió negro.

-Bella despierta todo es un sueño-susurraba Bruno una y otra ves después de que la oyera gritar salió corriendo pensando que otro dolor de vientre pero se encontró con Bella dormida gritando NO ME DEJEN, NO ME DEJES, NO SE VALLAN una y otra ves.

-Bella tranquila yo estoy aquí Bella despierta-en ese momento Bella abrió los ojos con mucho trabajo ya que le pesaban y los tenia hinchados de tanto llorar por el y por sus bebes.

-Es solo un sueño, solo un sueño-se repetía mental mente.

-Bella, pequeña esta bien-pregunto Bruno preocupado

-Si no te preocupes solo fue un sueño, te puedo pedir algo-Bruno solo asintió pero los ojos de Bella le dejaban ver que una parte de ella ya no estaba se miraba triste como si algo hubiera muerto en ella.

-Puedes quedarte a dormir con migo como cuando eras niños-pidió Bella.

Bruno no dijo nada simplemente se recostó al lado de ella como cuando tenían 8 años cada ves que Bella tenia una pesadilla siempre entraba al cuarto de él y le pedía que durmieran juntos y así lo hacia porque ella era su hermanita y el la cuidaría mas que nadie y con ese pensamiento ambos se quedaron dormidos.

Los días pasaban volando, pronto se convertían en semanas y estas a sus ves en meses. Ya habían pasado tres mese desde que Edward había dejado a Bella, ella no era total mente feliz pero ya no se sentía tan sola como al inicio el primer mes después de la partida de él había sido horrible, no comía, no hablaba, no se levantaba simplemente se sentaba en el asiento que estaba junto a la ventana y miraba hacía afuera todo el día y lloraba durante toda la noche. Pero después de las constantes visitas de Alice y los regaños de su hermano ella decidió que lo mejor era tratar de ser fuerte no por ella sino por las dos personitas que crecían dentro de ella y aunque no había tenido noticias de Edward tenia la esperanza de que el apareciera y así podría explicarle todo.

Pero todas esas esperanzas se desvanecieron cundo el timbre de su puerta sonó.

-se encuentra la señora Cullen-pregunto un hombre alto vestido con un traje muy formal y con tez blanca.

-si soy yo- respondió Bella un poco confundida en su vida lo había visto.

-mucho gusto soy el abogado de su esposo el señor Edward Cullen y le he traído los papeles para su divorcio, si quiere puede revisarlos con su abogado y firmar en otro momento-dijo el señor en la sala de la casa. Bella no daba crédito a lo que acababa de oír Edward ya no la amaba y esto lo acababa de confirmar, pero si él quería ser libre ella no se lo impediría después de todo si amas algo debes dejarlo ir y así firmo los papeles pero antes de irse le pidió el favor al abogado de darle una carta a Edward que ella había escrito la noche anterior.

-se la podría entregar por favor, solo dígale que este es un adiós- y el abogado asintió y salió de la casa donde se pregunto porque Edward se habría divorciado de ella si estaba embarazada. Bella subió a su recamara y lloro todo el resto del día y la noche hasta que llego Alice a hacer su visita diaria para ver como seguía ella y sus sobrinos pero Bella ya había tomado una decisión acerca de que hacer con su vida y lo mejor para sus hijos era irse y alejarse de todo lo que le recordaba a él.


	6. Un inicio, un final

**Un inicio, Un final.**

Edward se encontraba una vez más en la oficina de la constructora donde trabajaba.

En estos meses había encontrado un nueva trabajo y aunque no se comunicaba con su familia, tampoco quería hacerlo, porque sabía que lo cuestionarían y él no se sentía listo para contestar a todas sus preguntas acerca del repentino abandono hacia Isabella, él ya no se permitía pensar en su Bella, porque para él, desde el momento en que esta lo engaño murió en su cerebro, aun cuando su corazón sintiera de otra manera.

Estaba terminando de revisar unos planos cuando sonó su teléfono.

-¡Alo! Ingeniero Edward Cullen- ese era la presentación que siempre usaba al contestar el teléfono ya que así lo había exigido la nueva compañía constructora en la que laboraba.

-Señor Cullen habla el abogado Rivera, quería informarle que dentro de dos semanas le llegara el acta de divorcio y será un hombre libre.-concluyo.

Él no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando tenía la esperanza de que Bella no le quisiera dar el divorcio, su corazón albergaba la esperanza de que ella aun quisiera explicarle porque lo engaño, y así poder resolver los problemas pero con eso solo le confirmaba que ella ya no lo amaba o más bien nunca lo amo.

-Está bien los estaré esperando, gracias por todo. El dinero se lo depositare en su cuenta en cuanto reciba el documento- Comento Edward un poco ensimismado.

-Muy bien, nos vemos- Dijo el abogado y colgó.

….

Edward no sabía cómo sentirse en este momento y recordó la primera vez que le dijo que la amaba y ella le respondió dándole un beso todo llego a su mente como si lo estuviera vivido en ese instante.

_Se encontraban en la mansión Cullen, como todos los días por la tarde, Bella está ahí hasta las 5 pm cuando partía a casa para realizar sus deberes y estudiar un poco. Ella no podía evitar sentir un poco de melancolía y envidia por la hermosa familia que eran los Cullen, todos unidos y llenos de amor hacia ella y su hermano._

_-Edward es hermosa, tú la compusiste.-le pregunto Bella sentada en el piano con Edward. _

_Llevaban tres meses siendo amigos y ninguno de los dos se atrevía a decir lo que sentían entonces Alice invito a Bella a la casa de los Cullen y le sugerío a Edward que le tocara la canción que le había compuesto para ella claro solo Edward y Alice sabían que ella había servido de inspiración para el tema._

_-Si es de mi inspiración-dijo el viendo directamente en esos ojos color chocolate que hacían que su corazón dejara de latir._

_-¿Puedo saber en qué te inspiraste?-pregunto Bella en un murmullo, pero la respuesta la dejo sin habla._

_-La inspiraste tu-él estaba dispuesto a decirle todo lo único que sentía._

_-¿Yo?-pregunto ella confundida no sabía que podía ser capaz de inspirar algo tan hermoso como lo que acababa de escuchar._

_-Si tu porque eres la mujer más hermosa que mis ojos han visto, porque tu sonrisa hace que mi corazón deje de latir y aun así valla tan deprisa que siento que en cualquier momento va a salir de mi percho y lo más importante porque te amo- dijo Edward acercándose a Bella y tomándola por la cintura para sentirla más cerca de su nervioso corazón._

_Ninguno de los dos podían creer lo que estaba pasando el no comprendió como fue que esas palabras salieran de su boca y ella no creía que eso era lo que había escuchado._

_-Yo también te amo-le dijo Bella haciéndole hombre más feliz del universo y después cuando sus rostros estaban a centímetros el uno del otro entro Alice para avisarle a Bella que ya era la hora de partir a casa._

_-Lo siento-susurro apenada Alice de haber interrumpido un momento tan importante entre su hermano y su futura hermana._

_-No importa…Alice-contesto Bella, separándose de Edward._

_A este le dolió el estar lejos de Bella cuando ya habían desnudados sus almas y sus más profundos sentimientos el uno por el otro. _

_Bella estaba nerviosa, no sabía que hacer ahora que Edward le había confesado su amor, así que, cuando Alice salió de la habitación, tomo el rostro de Edward en sus manos y con sus labios inocentes y faltos de experiencia los presiono sobre los de Ed._

…..

También no sabía cómo su vida había cambiado tanto desde ese momento. Primero de ser el hombre más feliz a ser solo un cascaron vació porque así es como se sentía, hueco por dentro, donde el único sentimiento que tenía era dolor y un sentimiento de añorancia, extrañaba a todos a Esme a Carlisle ambos siempre tan comprensivos y amorosos los mejores padres del mundo.

Extrañaba a Alice siempre con su sexto sentido y su obsesión con las compras, a Jasper con su calma que contagiaba a todos.

A Emmet y sus bromas en los momentos de tensión a Rosalíe y su comprensión para las personas, pero sin duda a quien más extrañaba era a Bella sus ojos, su olor, sus besos, todo de ella, esa sonrisa que hacía que dejara de respirar.

BASTA se gritó el mismo si quería olvidarla debía de dejar de pensar en ella. Después de todo ya había firmado el divorcio, así que ya no había nada más que lo atara a ella y eso le dolía. Lo único que esperaba era tener la suficiente fuerza para poder olvidarla.

**Quizás me va a doler**

**Quizás voy a llorar**

**Y dejar ir las cosas que he amado**

**Para llegar a otra parte**

**Quizás esto va a desarmarme,**

**Como si cayera al intentar volar,**

**Es triste, pero a veces pasa con el resto de tu vida**

**Comienza con una despedida**

-Bella, ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo están mis sobrinos?-grito Alice después de abrazar muy efusivamente a Bella y colocándose a la altura del vientre de esta.

-Bien Alice pero debo decirte algo importante, tome una decisión y espero que la respetes-dijo Bella, de inmediato al oír estas palabras de su amiga-hermana Alice se tensó.

-Te escucho, y respetare cualquier decisión que tomes-dicho esto Bella le contó a Alice como que el abogado de Edward había los papeles del divorcio y que ella los había firmado por darle la libertad a él porque eso es lo que uno hace cuando la persona que amas no siente lo mismo por ti lo dejas ir aunque con ella se vaya tu corazón.

-Bella ¿estás hablando en serio? te iras es que ya no te imp….-Alice no pudo terminar la frase ya que estaba ahogado llorando porque se iría y con ella se llevaría a sus dos sobrinos.

-NO, NO Alice no pienses eso lo que pasa es que creo que es la única forma de recuperarme o de intentar superarlo no es porque yo no los quiera.-termino Bella.

Quien ahora también estaba llorando, pero ella sabía que así tenían que ser las cosas si quería empezar desde cero y continuar con su vida tal como él se lo había pedido iba a intentar ser feliz.

-Está bien yo te prometí que respetaría tu decisión, pero por lo menos me podrías decir ¿A dónde te iras? Para así poder ir a visitar a mis sobrino y espero ser la madrina de una de ellos ¡eh! No creas que se me ha olvidado la promesa que hicimos- Dijo Alice abrazando de nuevo a su mejor amiga.

_Bella se encontraba en casa de Alice en una pijamada de las que siempre hacían una vez por mes, claro que ahora a Bella no le parecían tan aburridas puesto que podía ver a Edward siempre y cuando Alice la dejara escapar de su cuarto, pues desde que se habían hecho novios hace un mes Alice decía que el la tenía para el solo y que por lómenos respetara la noche de chicas._

_Estaban platicando de su futuro entonces la pregunta de Alice tomo por sorpresa a Bella_

_-Bella me prometes que si tú y Edward tienen un hijo yo seré la madrina.-Bella se quedó sin habla como era posible que Alice ya pensara en que ella y su lindo novio iban a tener hijos si solo llevaban un mes de novios, pero al ver la cara de Alice de cordero a medio morir no le quedó otra que aceptar aunque le parecía absurdo._

_-Si Alice te lo prometo, aunque no crees que es muy pronto para pensar en esas cosas-dijo Bella ruborizándose al máximo._

_-¡Hey! Yo también quiero ser la madrina de uno de tus hijos Bella-pidió Rosalíe_

_-Saben que ambas serán madrina de mis hijos así que Alice del primero y Rose del segundo y todas contentas –dijo Bella-_

_-Se los prometo-_

_Y con eso todas se comenzaron a imaginar a Bella embaraza y a los lindos niños que tendría._

-Si Alice no pienso romper mi promesa y no se adonde iré creo que a Paris con Bruno y mis abuelos, pero no habrá necesidad Alice te prometo que vendré a cada cumpleaños y cada navidad, pero no me pienso quedar-Dijo Bella aun cuando sabia que su futuro era un poco incierto.

-Alice me podrías hacer el favor de decírselo a los demás no creo tener el valor suficiente para hacerlo-pido Bella porque si se encontraba con los ojos de Esme pidiéndose que se quedara lo haría pero ella no lo quería así.

-Si no hay problema- entonces Alice vio el reloj y se dio cuenta que era muy tarde.

- Bella me tengo que ir quede de cenar con Jasper y solo tengo media hora para arreglarme nos vemos cuídate mucho y cuídalos a ellos.-se despidió Alice sin saber que Bella esa misma noche se iría con Bruno pero no iría a Paris puesto que sus abuelos se habían mudado a Londres.


	7. Correspondencia

**Correspondencia.**

Los segundos pasan convirtiéndose en minutos estos en horas, las horas en días, los días en meses y los mese en años. Ya habían pasado un año desde que Bella se fue sin decir nada, sin despedidas dejando a todos desconcertados con solo una carta una carta que Alice se sabía de memoria pero aun así no lograba entender el ¿porque?.

_Querida Alice _

_Lamento mucho haberte mentido espero que me entiendas cada día que pasaba me era más difícil seguir viendo lugares que me lo recordaran era más difícil seguir fingiendo que estoy bien cuando no es así._

_Les pido perdón a todos por alejarlos de mis hijos pero quiero que sepas que ellos sabrán de su existencia y si algún día me siento preparada volveré. _

_Lamento haberte mentido porque no me voy a Paris solo no quiero que me busquen no quiero regresar hasta saber que lo he superado sé que es muy egoísta de mi parte pero por eso perdóname sé que tú de todos los demás me comprenderá mejor diles que los quiero y los voy a extrañar, y a ti mi hermana-amiga te requiero igual que a todos esto no es un adiós es un hasta pronto con cariño Bella._

A los diez meses después de que Bella se fuera llego una carta sin remitente solo decía para Alice Cullen.

_Querida Alice._

_Lamento esperar tanto para contarte de mí, sé que no es la mejor excusa pero tenía que hacerme a la idea de que tal ves no querías volver a recibir noticias mías así que espere a que nacieran tus sobrinos. Tienes que saber que son hermosos. El mayor es Anthony Thomas Cullen Swan de cariño Bruno y yo lo llamamos Tony. Él es vivo recuerdo de su padre es rubio con mechones en castaño, de ojos verdes y piel pálida, y también tiene su sonrisa, la sonrisa torcida de él. La menor es una princesita su nombre es Isabella Alejandra de cariño Isa es hermosa parece una muñeca de porcelana su piel es igual a la de su hermano pero son todo lo contrario ella tiene mi cabello puedes creerlo y los ojos de él pero los amo te envió una fotos de ellos para que los conozcas Alice te extraño mucho a todos._

_Estoy empezando una carrera en la universidad y es corta solo es un año pero espero que cuando Tony e Isa estén en condiciones de viajar llevarlos que conozcan su familia que sepan que tienen a su loca tía adicta por las compras, a sus abuelos que sé que los aman, a Rose a Jasper y Em que sé que la va a encantar Tony pues come mucho igual que él. Se me olvida puedes creer que nacieron a minutos de diferencia pero Tony cumple años el 19 e Isa el 20 dado que Tony nació a la 11:55 e Isa a las 12:05 de la madrugada. Es algo muy gracioso tengo que decidir que día celebrarles el cumpleaños a ambos. Cuídate Alice _

_Los quiero, te quiero con cariño Bella._

Después de esta carta llegaban una carta todos los meses donde Bella le enviaba fotos de sus sobrinos a Alice y ella se encontraba esperando la correspondencia puesto que las cartas siempre llegaban en la misma fecha el 15 de cada mes pero esta vez no solo había una carta sino también una invitación a una boda lo que a susto a Alice.

_Boda _

_Cullen – Denali _

_Ponme como un sello en tu corazón, _

_Como una marca sobre tu brazo,_

_Porque fuerte es como la muerte el amor._

_Nosotros Edward Anthony Cullen y Tania Estefanía Denali _

_Tenemos el honor de invitarlos a nuestra boda._

_El evento se llevara a cabo en los jardines Lentg_

_El día 20 de noviembre _

_A las 3 de la tarde._

_Su presencia dará realce a nuestra boda._

Era una tarjeta muy bonita Alice tenía que reconocerlo era como un pergamino antiguo y traía las fotos de Edward con una joven rubia para nada el tipo de Edward y llevaba un vestido demasiado ostentoso que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación y en el sobre también venia una nota escrita del puño de Edward dirigida a todos.

_Hola a todos lamento no haberme comunicado con ustedes durante todo este tiempo pero lo necesitaba. Necesitaba estar lejos para poder comprender que haría con el resto de mi vida quiero que sepan que los extraño y me gustaría que estuvieran ahí apoyándome sé que quizás mi decisión no les agrade pero espero tener siempre su amor y cariño,_

_Quiero que sepan que Tania ha sido mi mejor amiga durante este año y siento algo muy especial por ella es por eso que he decidido dar este paso además creo que ella podrá hacerme olvidar, les pido su comprensión y espero que vengan seria para mí el mejor regalo los quiero mucho y los extraño Edward ._

_PD: la boda es en Madrid - España _

Luego de leer esto Alice al igual que toda la familia Cullen quedaron en shock. Ninguno se esperaba que Edward tomara una decisión tan precipitada como casarse luego de haberse divorciado de Bella tan pronto. Pero igual el primero en romper el silencio fue Carlisle.

-Bueno creo que no tenemos opción más que apoyarlo-

Todos lo vieron con cara de _que rayos estas diciendo_

- Si lo sé, sé que está cometiendo un error pero todos sabemos como es Edward y él ya ha tomado la decisión no podemos hacer nada para evitarlo.

Y dicho esto todos salieron de la sala enojados por el estúpido de su hermano. Como era posible que fuera tan impulsivo y no se diera cuenta que eso solo lo haría sufrir.

**Mientras pensamos que nuestra**

**Felicidad está en nuestro bienestar. **

**Dejamos ir a quienes más nos**

**Podrían haber hecho feliz.**

Alice se quedó sola en la sala en ese instante recordó la carta de Bella y la comenzó a leer.

_Querida Alice._

_No sé ni por donde comenzar con tanta felicidad que tengo en estos momentos Tony ya dijo su primera palabra y adivina cual fue MAMA e Isa igual amo tanto a mis hijos son lo único que me mantiene en pie en estos momentos tan difíciles sabes. Me entere que el se va a casar con una modelo muy famosa de España, eso me destrozo el corazón no sabes cuánto he llorado pero igual comprendí algo muy importante él no me amo simplemente fui un capricho y eso me hiso darme cuenta de que tengo que ser fuerte y seguir adelante como te escribí mis hijos ellos son la luz entre tanta oscuridad por ellos me levanto cada mañana pensando hoy va a ser un gran día. _

_Además de eso quiero decirte que dentro de tres meses podre ir a visitarlos pues los niños ya estarán en condiciones de viajar iré con Ángela la recuerda es la enfermera de ellos la que los cuida mientras yo estoy en la universidad._

_Muy bien Alice espero que todos estén bien y felices este mes también envió fotos de los ángeles que tengo por hijos espero que les gusten las tomamos en un parque, estaba lleno de flores y me aprecio perfecto._

_Te quiero mucho cuídate y mándales saludos a todos los extraño y quiero Bella._

**Cuando faltan algunas personas**

**Es el mejor momento**

**Para descubrir a la **

**Que se quedan.**


	8. Algo para celebrar

**¡ALGO PARA CELEBRAR!**

Toda la familia Cullen se encontraba en la recepción de la boda de Edward y Tania claro a excepción de Alice que no quería ver como su hermano arruinaba su vida, por ese motivo había decidido que no asistiría. Lo que Alice no sabía era que Bella iba a llegar a visitarla a ella y a toda su familia puesto que tenía muchas ganas de verlos a todos de nuevo.

Alice se encontraba en el estudio terminado unos diseños para lanzar su propia marca de modas llamada WET "N" WILD. En la que había trabajado todo este año y también planeaba el lanzamiento para el día 18 de junio dos días antes del cumpleaños de sus sobrinos a quienes se moría por conocer. El sonido del timbre la asusto un poco creía que su familia se iba a tardar un poco más, así que se puso de pie y fue a ver quién tocaba y para su sorpresa al abrir la puerta se encontraba Bella con un vestido, UN VESTIDO y en una carriola venían dos lindos bebes dormidos pero también había una joven, casi de la misma altura que Bella, cabello largo hasta la espalda y liso negro, los ojos eran del mismo color y su tez era color canela.

-Alice-dijo Bella y abrazándola inmediatamente ya que su amiga parecía estar en estado de shock.

-¿Bella? ¡Bella!-grito Alice emocionada por tener de nuevo a su amiga en sus brazos con ella era una gran alegría para Alice que por fin conocería a esos angelitos que tenía por sobrinos.

-Pasa no te pensaras quedar ahí todo el tiempo y ¿quién es ella?-pregunto Alice refiriéndose a Ángela la niñera de los bebes ya que Bella no podría cuidar a unos bebes ella sola y más si estos eran tan hiperactivos como su tía.

-¡Hay! Alice nunca cambia y ella es Ángela la niñera de los niños y mi amiga- dijo Bella sonriéndole a ambas.

-Mucho gusto señorita Alice-dijo Ángela ofreciéndole la mano pero Alice la abrazo para su sorpresa.

-Puedes llamarme Alice porque si eres amiga de Bella también eres mi amiga- dijo Alice, después entraron a la casa.

Ya en la sala de estar se encontraban Alice y Bella ya que Ángela tuvo que ir a acostar a los bebes en las cunas que habían preparado Alice y Esme para cundo ellos vinieran también tenían mucha ropa de bebe y todo un cuarto equipado para ellos incluso las cunas tenían sus nombres la de Isa era rosa pastel y la de Tony era azul celeste, en la pared principal del dormitorio había un hermoso mural de ellos dos dormidos pintado a mano era realmente hermoso.

Ya en la sala de estar se encontraban Bella y Alice platicando sobre lo que había sido de sus vidas en todo este tiempo que habían pasado separadas, Alice le conto a Bella sobre su línea de ropa y sobre como Jasper le había pedido matrimonio.

_Jasper estaba muy nervioso hoy le pediría a Alice que se casara con él, sabía que ella lo amaba pero quería empezar a formar parte de su vida y que ella también formara parte de la suya._

_Se encontraba terminando de arreglar los últimos detalles. Que los muchachos de la cabina de video tuvieran el CD que contenía su declaración. Después de esperar a que Alice saliera se dirigieron al restaurante MAC GRAIL HILL que era unos de los mejores restaurantes de todo Seattle, la cena paso tranquila ellos conversada de su día._

_Alice aunque no sabía nada hoy había tenido el presentimiento de que Jasper le pediría matrimonio por lo que se arregló lo mejor posible se vistió con un vestido tipo estraple que le llegaba arriba de las rodillas verde con unos bordados en encaje negro en la parte de la cintura que acentuaba muy bien sus figura, se maquillo con sombras color verde dorado y se puso unas sandalias doradas que se amarraban en los tobillos en un bonito maño._

_Después de la cena debía admitirlo Alice se encontraba un poco decepcionada sus presentimientos nunca fallaban. Jasper iba contemplando a Alice y se armó de valor y le pregunto._

_-Ali te parecería si viéramos una película-Alice no cupo porque pero sus esperanzas volvieron así que con una sonrisa en sus labios le contesto._

_-claro Jazz me encantaría-Jasper condujo hacia el cine. Cuando llegaron le pregunto a Alice si quería alguna golosina o palomitas de maíz, Alice dijo que solo preferiría comer M&M puesto que quería algo dulce, Jasper por su parte solo pidió una soda y se fueron a la sala comenzaron los créditos cuando para sorpresa de Alice en lugar del nombre de la película salía un precioso fotomontaje de ella y Jasper, luego un video de Jasper habando a la cámara._

_Alice desde el día que te conocí en el centro de comercial con esas simples palabras cambiaste mi vida __**"**__Me__** has hecho esperar mucho tiempo" **__y yo no sabía de qué hablabas pero en cuanto te vi sentí mucha esperanza y por eso te dije __**"lo siento señorita"**__ sin saber que serias el amor de mi vida, Alice te amo por esta y por muchas razones ¿puedes aceptar se mi esposa y compartir tu vida con migo?- termino el video y Jasper estaba arrodillado frente a Alice quien tenia los ojos llorosos y estaba en estado de shock._

_-Alice- pregunto Jasper nervioso al ver que esta no le decía nada, pero de pronto Alice se lanzó sobre él y lo beso provocando que los dos cayeran acostados. Cuando se pusieron de pie Alice le dijo que SI que lo que ella más deseaba era ser su esposa y Jasper deslizo el anillo sobre su dedo y después deposito un beso en su mano y le dio las gracias por aceptarlo en su vida._

Después de que Alice terminara su relato Bella comprendió algo de lo que no se había dado cuenta ninguno de los Cullen se encontraba en casa.

-Alice y los demás ¿Dónde están?-pregunto Bella, Alice no quería decirle que se encontraban en la boda de su hermano pero tampoco quería mentirle. Así que opto por la verdad.

-Lo siento Bella pero todos están en la boda de Edward-dijo casi en un susurro. Al Bella escuchar estas palabras le destrozaban el corazón lo que hiso que se preguntara mentalmente _**"de cuantas maneras se puede romper el corazón y esperar de él que siga latiendo" **_porque ella ya no lo escuchaba latir. Alice dejo que Bella llorara porque aunque no se había dado cuenta estaba llorando.

-Bella de verdad lo siento tanto no sé qué le pasa la idiota de mi hermano-decía Alice para que Bella dejara de llorar le dolía verla así. Todo porque Edward no los había querido escuchar porque cada vez que ellos intentaban decirle que él era el padre de los hijos de Bella colgaba o les decía que de ella no quería escuchar ni el nombre.

-Alice no te disculpes, tú no tienes la culpa de que yo todavía lo ame-dijo Bella limpiándose las lágrimas de sus mejías e intentando poner una sonrisa en sus labios. Intentando porque por dentro sentía tanto dolor de saber que él, el amor de su vida ya estaba rehaciendo su vida como si ellos nunca se hubieren conocido como ci no hubieran compartido todo lo que pasaron, él fue el que la ayudo a superar la muerte de sus padres, en la ayudo a pasar por ese dolor, él fue el que le hiso entender que no estaba sola cuando se deprimió por seis meces por eso. Él siempre fue su soporte pero debía entender que ella solo había sido una más en la vida de Edward Cullen.

Después de platicar como seis horas cuando se dieron cuenta del tiempo que era porque ya eran las 10 de la noche y solo se habían movido para cenar.

-Alice creo que es hora que nos vallamos- dijo Bella en tono preocupada por la hora el tiempo se la había ido volando.

-Bella si tu quieres se pueden quedar aquí, oh me pensabas dejar solita en esta casa tan grande-dijo Alice haciendo uno de sus famosos pucheros, ella sabía que nadie se le podía negar cuando los hacia y mucho menos Bella. Quien al ver la cara de Alice suspiro resignado sabía que de nada le servía seguir discutiendo Alice siempre ganaba SIEMPRE.

-está bien pero solo será por hoy porque ya es muy tarde y a los bebes nos le hará bien el clima-dijo Bella resignada, Alice por el contrario solo pudo dar saltitos de la emoción y ponerse a gritar.

-Bella será una pijama da como antes y te arreglare y comeremos golosinas será muy divertido-dijo Alice pero luego recordó que sus sobrinos estaban en el piso de arriba así que se calmó.

Siguieron platicando hasta las doce de la noche, después de eso Alice les mostro a cada una donde dormirían y se fue a dormir este sí que había sido un día muy largo.

…

Eran las cuatro de la tarde la ceremonia ya había concluido todos se encontraba reunidos en el lugar donde sería la recepción. Debían admitirlo el lugar estaba muy bien decorado, tenía un camino de antorchas que te dirigían al salón el cual tenía las mesas organizadas en semicírculo de modo que la mesa principal quedara el centro y el resto del espacio podría ser utilizado como pista de baile, todo estaba decorado de verde y dorado que le deba un efecto hermoso porque las telas colgaban del techo haciendo que pareciera una carpa árabe.

En el instante en que la familia Cullen se acercaba a "felicitar" al novio, Edward noto que alguien faltaba, Alice la persona que el mas quería después de Esme y Bella no había venido eso le dolió pero entendía sus motivos Alice era la mejor amiga de Bella y no la traicionaría de esta manera y además le había dejado muy en clara que no estaba para nada de acuerdo con la decisión que había tomado así que aunque el sabría que ella no asistiría tenía la esperanza de verla ahí.

-Edward felicidades hermano, mira que dos bodas en menos de dos años es un nuevo recor-dijo Emmet abrazando lo, la cara de Edward no tenía precio al oír el comentario de Emmet pues sabía que el tema de Bella todavía le dolía y mucho.

-Gracias Emmet pero creo que esos comentarios son de mal gusto- contesto Edward serio al soltarse del abrazado de oso de Emmet después de que todos lo felicitaran. Fue y les presento a la familia de su esposa la verdad eran gente muy agradable a acepción de Tania a ninguno de los Cullen le agrado.

Después de que la celebración diera fin Esme y Carlisle le pidieron un minuto para hablar a solas a Edward debido a que Tania no se apartaba del ni un segundo como si esperaba que alguien se lo quitara y aunque ella sabía que él no la amaba estaba convencida de que lograría que él se enamorara de ella así fuera lo último que haría.

-Edward hijo tenemos que decirte algo muy importante-dijo Carlisle con un tono de vos que transmitía preocupación, pero Edward sabia el tema del que querían hablar sus padres así que antes de que comenzaran los corto.

-ya sé que quieren hablar de Isabella, pero desde este momento se los digo si es de ella den por terminada esta conversación yo no quiero saber nada que tenga que ver con ella, así que por favor si es así lo siento pero no los escuchare.- a Edward le dolía hablarle así a sus padres pero parecía que no entendían que solo escuchar su nombre le dolía y que la única que había podido sacarla de ese agujero en el que se había convertido su vida había sido Tania si tal vez no la amaba pero lucharía para enamorarse de ella.

-pero hijo tienes que escuchar es algo muy importante y no solo se trata de ella es de su hijo- dijo Esme pero al emplear el término su hijo se refería a que él bebe era de ambos.

-no lo siento mama pero en serio si ella no quiere saber de mi yo tampoco quiero saber de ella y en cuanto al bebe espero que el padre cumpla con su responsabilidad, sin más permiso me retiro.

Carlisle suspiro frustrado si Edward supiera que él era el padre de esas hermosas personitas que tenían por nietos y que lo habían hecho el hombre más feliz del universo.

Todos regresaron al hotel y a la mañana siguiente partirían rumbo a Fracs, pero Edward y Tania también iban a ir porque él quería que su familia la conociera más y por ello todo regresarían sin saber que el destino tenía algo preparado para ellos.

…

-Alice se nos hace tarde-grito Bella desde el carro llevaban tres horas en el centro comercial. No sabía cómo Alice la había convencido de ir de compras, no mejor dicho si sabía Alice había utilizado todo el poder de su superego puchero sobre ella y no era solo eso sino que también habían venido Ángela y los bebes y ya eran las seis de la tarde.

Alice se dirigió a Bella con una sonrisa en el rostro de _algo bueno va a pasar_ la cual Bella noto.

-ya dime de una ves que es- le pregunto Bella al ver que Alice no decía nada durante todo el camino, pero la respuesta de Alice la dejo sin palabras.

- no sé pero tengo el presentimiento de que algo bueno va a pasar.- dijo esta. Bella siguió manejando en silencio todo el camino donde solo las notas de _claro de luna _invadían el interior del coche. Los bebes iban sumergidos en sus sueños y Ángela iba distraída viendo el paisaje que la rodeaba ella nunca había vista tanta belleza natural a ella le encantaba todo lo que tenía que ver con la naturaleza pero el vivir en Londres no se veía muy a menudo un paisaje como ese.

Al llegar a la casa Alice noto que los autos de su familia ya estaban ahí así que eso era lo bueno que iba a pasar y se apresuró a bajar porque quería ver a Jasper se habían separado por dos días y eso casi nunca pasaba. Bella sin embargo no sabía describir tantos sentimientos encontrados que tenían en el pecho nervios, miedo, y un poco de preocupación. Así que ayudo a Ángela a bajar a los bebes y se fueron con Alice hasta la entrada cundo vieron que en la entrada estaba nada menos que la esposa de Edward y este se asomó en el momento en que Bella llegaba hasta donde se encontraba Alice con Anthony en los brazos puesto que ella traía a Isa.

Como duele, como duele el silencio

Como duele tu nombre

Y este beso que ya no te daré,

Como duele, este corazón necio

Y tu foto callada que no puedo romper,

Como duele esta noche.

Con la luna apagada

Como duele vivir a ciegas sin tu mirada,

Como duele esta noche

Hasta el aire me daña

Como duele tu adiós que me tendió una emboscada


	9. Discuciones

**DISCUSIONES**

Edward se encontraba terminando de llevar las maletas al auto todos estaban un poco preocupados por Alice ya que habían pasado desde que salieron del aeropuerto intentándose comunicar con ella y nada que contestaba el teléfono de la casa, ni el celular.

Después de que aparcaran los autos en su lugar todos pasaron a acomodar las cosas en su lugar y como el viaje había sido muy cansado cada pareja se retiró a sus respectivas habitaciones a excepción de Jasper quien seguía intentando comunicarse con Alice hasta como a la quinceava ves contesto.

-Alice ¿me puedes decir dónde estás? Llevamos intentando hablar contigo desde que salimos de casa-dijo el molesto por la actitud de su esposa, pero a la vez aliviado de que la hubiera encontrado.

-Jazz estoy en el centro comercial y ¡les tengo una sorpresa¡ -grito Alice al teléfono emocionada lo que hizo que las personas que pasaban se le quedaran viendo raro.

De pronto una voz demasiado familiar para Jasper se oyó del otro lado del teléfono

- Alice se nos hace tarde- esa voz era la vos de Bella pero cuando él le iba a preguntar ella lo interrumpió de golpe.

-lo siento Jazzy me tengo que ir Te amo bye- y después el sonido del tono del teléfono.

Jasper aún seguía en estado de shock Bella venía a casa y eso no era el problema sino que Edward y su nueva "esposa" estaban aquí también eso no sería muy agradable de ver.

…

Después de terminar de desempacar todo el equipaje Tania le pidió a Edward que le mostrara la casa pero se llevó una sorpresa porque en la habitación de huéspedes se notaba que había alguien instalado, pero esa no fue nada comparado cuando entro a la que solía ser la sala de juegos convertida en un cuarto para dos bebe poco a poco fue entrando en ella hasta que se dio cuenta que en la pared principal estaba el mural con la cara de esos dos angelitos, el tenía una sospecha de quienes eran pero no dijo nada hasta que Tania hablo porque hasta ese momento se encontraba en estado de shock.

-Eddy, ¿esta era tu habitación de bebe?-dijo ella viendo a uno de los bebes del mural, ya que era idéntico a él incluso en la sonrisa.

Pero Edward se acercó a las cuna y ahí se dio cuenta de quién era esta habitación, los hijos de Bella, aunque según el solo era uno, ahora al ver esa habitación se dio cuenta que los niños eran dos. El recuerdo viviente que ella le había sido infiel eran dos niños, y aunque sabía que ellos no tenían nada que ver con lo que su madre había hecho el verlos en el mural solo le traída un dolor en el percho que creyó olvidado.

-No corazón esta habitación es para mis futuros sobrinos- él lo dijo con tanto desprecio pero no iba dirigido hacia los niños, si no hacia Bella porque desde este momento sentía que la empezaba a odiar, será posible que del amor al odio solo haya un pasa porque si era así Edward ya lo estaba sintiendo.

Salió de ahí dispuesto a hablar con Carlisle, ahora sabía que era lo que le querían decir en la boda, así que fue y los reunió a todos en la sala. Carlisle y Esme se sentaron en el sillón principal, después Emmet en un individual y Rosalíe en sus piernas, Jasper estaba en el otro individual y Edward y Tania en el de tamaño mediano

-Me pueden explicar que es esa habitación para bebes en la parte de arriba-dijo él, con un tono de voz nada adecuado, de verdad estaba muy enojado como era posible que su familia prefiriera a Bella que a él y eso le acababa de quedar muy claro en cuanto vio ese cuarto.

-Ay hermanito es el cuarto que mama preparo para nuestros futuros hermanos, no te dijeron que están en proceso de fabricación-dijo Emmet, él y sus comentarios siempre fuera de lugar pero también no sabía si debían decirle a Edward la verdad.

-Muy gracioso Emmet-dijo el fingiendo una sonrisa, pero en los ojos se notaba el enojo que sentía en ese momento.

-Chicos-los llamo Esme sonriendo a Carlisle, ella sabía que le tenían que decir la verdad tarde o temprano así que porque no empezar ahora.

-Edward recuerdas la conversación que no quisiste escuchar en la boda, creo que es hora de que sepas la verdad.-dijo Carlisle todavía recordaba el día que llego a revisar a Bella y ella le dio los papeles del ADN que se había practicado aunque eso ponía en riesgo el embarazo.

_Flashback_

_Carlisle POV._

_Me dirigía camino a casa de Bella después de que Alice me llamara llorando diciendo que ella no dejada que nadie entrara en su recamara y que solo conmigo hablaría. De verdad estaba preocupado después de que Edward se fuera ella había estado catatónica como por un mes y medio pero después la convencí de que comiera por los mellizos. Yo sabía que le dolía el abandono de mi hijo, pero cada vez que intentábamos decirle algo el solo nos cortaba o cambiaba de tema así que decimos que esperaríamos hasta el día que él nos pidiera una explicación._

_Cuando entre en la casa subí hasta el segundo piso donde se encontraba Alice sentada apoyada en la puerta con una charola de comida y Bruno con las medicinas prenatales que tenía que tomar Bella. Cuando Alice me vio corrió hasta donde estaba y me abrazo._

_-Gracias al cielo que viniste, nos tiene muy preocupados dice que si no es contigo no va a hablar con nadie.-dijo ella se le notaban los ojos rojos de haber llorado._

_-Tranquila dame la comida y las vitaminas yo se las doy-eso esperaba sabía que Bella era muy terca pero si le decía que era para el bien de los mellizos seguro aceptaba comer de nuevo._

_-Bella puedes abrir ya llego el doctor Cullen.-dijo Bruno quien tenía una contextura física igual a la de Emmet pero su cabello era negro como el del padre de Bella según había visto en las fotografías._

_-Carlisle-dijo Bella asomando la cabeza por la puerta, se veía peor de lo que pensé, tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar y más pálida de lo normal, me acerque para infundirle confianza._

_-Si Bella, soy yo ¿puedo pasar?-le dije y ella abrió la puerta permitiéndome entrar en la habitación se fue a sentar en la cama y yo puse la comida y la mesita de noche y me senté al borde de la cama ella me dio un sobre._

_-¿Qué es esto?.- ella solo asintió como diciéndome que lo leyera y así lo hice para mi sorpresa eran los resultados de un ADN donde decían que los mellizos eran hijos de Edward pero es que ella no sabía que eso ponía en riesgo su embarazo ya complicado._

_-¿Por qué? Lo hiciste Bella sabias que podrías perderle embarazo, Bella me estas escuchando- estaba molesto por su irresponsabilidad como era posible que arriesgara la vida de mis nietos de esta manera._

_-Si lo sé, lo siento pero era la única manera de que me creyeran, de demostrar que decía la verdad-dijo ella llorando de nuevo me acerque y la abrase, pobre chica pensé todo lo que ha sufrido y ahora el irresponsable de Edward viene y le hace esto, yo no lo había criado para que se comportara de esta manera tan cruel con las mujeres y menos si es la que dices que "amas"._

_-Tranquila Bella, todos te creemos y no te pongas así sabes que les hace daño a mis nietos-ella sonrió un momento pero después su cara cambio y volvió a derramar lágrimas y solo susurraba una y otra vez __**él no me cree, porque no me cree **_

_-Bella, Edward está ciego por su orgullo y cuando se entere será el hombre más feliz.- eso era lo que me repetía mentalmente para explicar el comportamiento de mi hijo no entendía que otra razón haya para que se comportara así._

_-Carlisle ¿puedo confiar en ti?-me dijo en un susurro así que me apresure a contestar._

_-Claro, hija dime-me miro directo a los ojos e intento poner una sonrisa en el rostro._

_-No se lo digas a nadie, ni siquiera a Esme, me lo prometes.-no sabía que hacer pero lo haría hasta el momento que considerara conveniente._

_-Te lo prometo._

_Fin del flashback._

-QUE VERDAD QUE PREFIEREN A UNA TRAIDORA QUE A SU HIJO, ESA ES LA VERDAD- grito Edward furioso el no entendía como sus padres preferirían tener a Isabella cerca y a él lejos eso le dolía y mucho.

-Edward no seas así y tampoco le levantes el tono de voz a nuestro padre, que va a pensar tu esposa de ti-dijo Emmet tratando de calmar a Edward pero este solo se volteo para lanzarle una mirada de odio.

-Emmet creo que esta conversación es para adultos y tu coeficiente no permite que entres en esa categoría-Rosalíe sintió que eso ya era pasar el límite de lo descortés así que se puso de pie y le dio una bofetada a Edward.

-Así tus nos vas a dar lecciones de ser un ADULTO Edward, después de lo que le hiciste a Bella mira que dejarla embarazada no es de muy adultos que se digan, porque los adultos Eddy tienen algo que a ti te falta RESPONSAVILIDAD DE SUS ACTOS-dicho esto se retiró no le apetecía seguir escuchando las quejas de su cuñado, y aunque al principio no le agradara Bella después de tratarla y conocer su historia se hizo muy amiga de ella.

Edward al escuchar todo lo que Rosalíe le dijo se quedó en shock por un momento pero luego miro a Carlisle y Esme con una disculpa plasmada en sus ojos y se volvió a sentar.

-Discúlpenme, no quería portarme grosero y ahora me podrán decir de que verdad hablan, ¿Por qué los bebes de Isabella no son mis hijos?, estoy segura que ella me lo hubiera dicho antes, ¿cierto?-pido a Carlisle, Esme que respondieran sus dudas, Emmet y Tania solo sonrieron como muestra de que aceptaban sus disculpas.

-La verdad Edward es que esos niños son…-pero en ese momento sonó el timbre.

Tania se levantó para abrir la puerta sonriéndole a todos.

Cuando Edward vio a Tania congelada en la puerta fue a ver quién era al ver a Alice con un bebe en los brazos se imaginó que eran los hijos de Jasper y Alice ósea que él ya era tío pero para su sorpresa detrás de Alice venia Bella con otro bebe en los brazos quien no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Edward y Tania hasta que ya estaba frente a ellos.

En ese instante el tiempo dejo de correr solo estaban unos ojos verdes perdiéndose en unos chocolates pero ese mágico momento fue interrumpido

-AMOR no nos presentas-dijo Tania al notar la forma en que Edward miraba a esa poca cosa, que estaba frente a ella. Edward tardo un momento en responder. Porque el verla de nuevo todo lo que sentía por ella salió a flote sin embargo Bella solo se sonrojo y miro a Alice

-Creo que debería irme, no quiero incomodar.- dijo ella en un susurro pero Edward escucho sus palabras contesto antes que Alice lo hiciera.

-No te preocupes si es por nosotros, nosotros nos vamos.-aunque él no quería separarse de ella él bebe en sus brazos indicaba que tenía que olvidarla.

En ese momento llego Ángela, Bella la volteo a ver y le dijo:

-Ángela puedes ir a traer todas las cosas, hoy nos vamos.-dijo Ángela solo obedeció, Edward le dio permiso ella subió a las recamaras y regreso con dos pequeñas maletas en las manos.

-Pero Bella todos quieren conocerlos además no tienes donde quedarte-dijo Alice en un intento porque se quedara pero sabía que era imposible porque la decisión ya estaba tomada.

-No Alice te dije que solo sería por anoche y además tienes invitados y no queremos incomodarlos y si tengo donde quedarme, en casa de mis padres. Diles que lo siento, te llamo para que salgamos con ellos adiós cuídate mucho-dicho esto se dirigió al auto con Ángela y Anthony ya en su silla, después de colocar a Isa en la silla para autos sintió que unos fuertes brazos la levantaban y comenzaba a dar vuelta con ella

-Hermanita-dijo Emmet soltándola, después del apareció Rosalíe quien le lanzo una mirada envenenada a Edward e ignoro fatalmente a Tania.

-Bella porque no se quedan a comer, debes estar cansada-le dijo Esme pero Bella no quería ver a Edward y sus demostraciones de cariño a hacia esa mujer que había dejado su poca autoestima en menos diez, así que solo les sonrió y dijo.

-Lo siento no sabíamos que tendrían visitas ya que Alice no me aviso-dirigió una mirada de reprobación hacia esta, continuo-y además no pretendo incomodar, y si no les molesta prefiero irme a dormir a casa de mis padres, tal vez mañana los puedan ver despiertos porque el día de compras con Alice los dejo exhaustos-dijo viendo a sus preciosos Ángeles durmiendo.

Se subió al automóvil y se dirigió a casa de sus padres sabía que necesitaba estar sola para poder dejar salir todo ese dolor que consumía su pecho, el camino transcurrió en silencio Ángela no dijo nada porque sabía que Bella necesitada estar sola cuando llegaron se instalaron u cada una se fue a sus respectiva habitaciones.

….

En tanto en casa de los Cullen Edward seguía en shock por lo que había presenciado todo lo que sabía era que necesitaba hablar con ella. Tania por su parte estaba que ya explotaba de los celos ella sabía toda la historia de Bella y Edward pero después de ver como se miraban en su presencia y como toda la familia de SU ESPOSO la prefería a Bella antes que a ella la daba más furia así que si esto se salía de control formaría un plan para separarlos.

**Como duele, como duele el silencio**

**Como duele tu nombre**

**Y este beso que ya no te daré,**

**Como duele, este corazón necio**

**Y tu foto callada que no puedo romper,**

**Como duele esta noche.**

**Con la luna apagada**

**Como duele vivir a ciegas sin tu mirada,**

**Como duele esta noche**

**Hasta el aire me daña**

**Como duele tu adiós que me tendió una emboscada.**

**Se aprieta el nudo en mi garganta y tú**

**Jamás regresarás**

**A nuestro amor se le acabó la cuerda,**

**Duele la verdad.**


	10. Celos y verdades

**CELOS Y VERDADES.**

Edward sabía que la única manera de que pudiera conciliar el sueño nuevamente seria si supiera esa verdad. Porque la curiosidad siempre lo mantenía despierto; era la 1:30 de la madrugada y aun no lograba dormirse, se encontraba en su habitación con Tania durmiendo a su lada una mujer a la que no amaba, a la que había arrastrado con él por orgullo de no dejar que lo vieran destrozado por lo que sentía por Bella.

Él sabía que desde el momento en que la volvió a ver y a esos Ángeles todo lo que sentía por ella salía a flote era como si su corazón hubiera estado enterrado y solo ella tuviera la llave.

Pero a pesar de saber que todavía la amaba estaba frustrado por no conocer esa verdad y su familia no ayudaba mucho.

_Flashback_

_EDWARD POV._

_Después de que Bella se fuera, todos nos dirigimos a la sala. Esme y Carlisle no habían salido pero cuando todos llegamos solo me miraban como esperando que dijera algo. Sabía que Tania se había ido a la recamara para darnos más privacidad a mí y a mi familia. _

_Por su parte Rosalíe y Alice solo pasaban hablando entre murmullos solo llegue a escuchar una parte __**"viste lo hermosos que son y lo grande que están" "Isa es igualita a Bella y Tony se parece a su padre" **__ese comentario me trajo a la realidad._

_-Carlisle ¿Quién es el padre de los hijos de Isabella?-pregunte, pero nadie dijo nada solo me miraban, Rosalíe con cara de __**eres un idiota**__, Alice, Emmet, Jasper me miraban con la misma expresión de Rosalíe. En cambio Esme se miraba triste y Carlisle decepcionado._

_- Creo que eso no nos corresponde decírtelo a nosotros hijo, porque si tienes preguntas no se las haces a ella directamente-dijo mi madre después de uno minutos de silencio. Pero yo podía llegar donde ella y decirle eso ¿o sí?, pero ¿ella querrá hablar conmigo?._

_-Edward ¿leíste la carta que Bella te envió?- pregunto Alice al ver que yo no decía nada, pero como se había enterado que Bella me había mandado una carta._

_-¿Alice quién te dijo de la existencia de esa carta?-pregunte con verdadero intereses. Ella solo volteo a ver a Carlisle haciéndole una pregunta con los ojos el negó con la cabeza._

_- ¡ALICE ¡-demande exasperado odiaba que ella tuviera esas conversaciones silenciosas con cualquiera en mi presencia, siempre me ponían furioso._

_-OK Edward ¿Cómo te lo explico?, digamos que Bella ha estado en contacto con nosotros todo este tiempo, por eso el cuarto para los niños. Pero nunca supimos donde ella vivía así que ayer, que llego fue una sorpresa para que conociéramos a Isa y Anthony-concluyo ella, pero eso no me hacía sentir mejor solo me ponía más furioso si no hubiera sido por que ellas llegaron yo ya sabría la verdad._

_-ME PUEDEN DECIR DE UNA VES CUAL ES LA VERDAD-dije después de otro ronda de miradas hacia a mí, es que solo pretendían molestarme y podía sentir como la ira iba en aumento._

_En ese instante Carlisle les hizo una seña a los demás para que salieran de la habitación. Cuando solo estábamos él y yo tomo asiento frente a mí._

_-Edward, todo hemos decidido que sería mejor que te enteraras por Bella y no por nosotros, así que cuando creas que estás listo ve y habla con ella, y si tanto tienes curiosidad solo lee la carta.-dicho esto se retiró de la sala dejándome solo con mis pensamientos._

_Fin del flashback_

Pero eso era lo que más le frustraba que ellos no le decían nada solo se miraban, la decisión ya estaba tomado mañana iría y aclararía de una vez y por todas esta situación. No soportaba más.

…

Bella se levantó temprano después de no haber dormido nada, a ver visto a Edward la tenía impresionada, nunca pensó volver a sentir ese amor a flor de piel como ahora.

Se dirigió a la cocina después de haberse dado una ducha muy larga para relajarse, se puso a preparar el desayuno. Escucho que alguien bajaba por las escaleras.

-Buenos días Bella, ¿Cómo amaneciste?-pregunto Ángela quien ya estaba vestida, ella a pesar de ser su amiga no le gustaba meterse en los asuntos privados de sus jefes, y aunque ella conocía la historia a la perfección opto por no preguntar porque sabía que este tema ponía muy mal a Bella.

- Buenos días Ángela, creo que bien ¿y tú?-contesto Bella dándole un plato con crepas francesas y jugo de naranja.

-Bien- pero antes de que Ángela dijera algo más el sonido de la puerta se hizo presente.

-Yo voy-dijo Bella para que Ángela terminara de desayunar.

Cuando llego a la puerta la abrió para encontrase con un precioso ramo de rosas y dos ositos de peluche uno rosa y el otro azul. Levanto la rosas y los ositos del suelo busco una tarjeta ella se imaginaba que pudo haber sido uno de los Cullen pero para su sorpresa no era así.

_**Bella.**_

_**Lamento si estos es una imprudencia pero desde que supe que volviste**_

_**No he dejado de pensar en ti.**_

_**Espero no te incomode mi atrevimiento.**_

_**Y como no tuve el placer de ver a tus hijos nacer quisiera que tuvieran un recuerdo de mi parte. Comprenderé si no los aceptas.**_

_**PD. Espero verte pronto.**_

_**Alex.**_

Ese gesto trajo a su memoria el día de ayer en el centro comercial.

_Flashback_

_Bella se encontraba en la librería con Isa y Anthony dormidos en la carriola, ya que todavía no se adaptaban al cambio de horario, mientras Alice y Ángela estaban en la tienda de al lado viendo un vestido, según Alice perfecto para ella._

_Todavía no se explicaba cómo era que Alice insistía en comprar tanta ropa para ella y sus hijos, en Londres su abuela le había regalado la ropa y solo le había permitido usar vestidos y trajes, creo que Alice y su abuela se llevarían muy bien a su abuela le encantaba la moda y siempre la decía que ella no se iba vestir como una vagabunda._

_-Isabella, ¿Bella?-se giró para ver quien la llamaba y se encontró con Alex, él siempre le había agradado hasta creyó que él era guapo. Él no podía creer que la mujer en la que no había dejado de pensar en todo este tiempo estaba frente a él, con unos hermosos bebes en una carriola y con un libro de Stephany Meyer en sus manos._

_-¿Alex?-pregunto ella, el asintió y se acercó para darle un beso en la mejía como salud, ella sabía que a él le gustaba y mucho, los tres meses que el la atendió durante su embarazo bastaron para darse cuenta que él era una buena persona._

_-Y debo suponer que estos angelitos son tus hijos-dejo Alex refiriéndose a Isa y Anthony._

_-Así es.-dijo Bella orgullosa de su mayor tesoro- ella es Isabella y el Anthony-refiriéndose a cada uno de ellos._

_-Son hermoso como la madre.-dijo Alex provocando que Bella se sonrojara, pero cuando él la iba a invitar a tomar un café se escuchó un grito desde la puerta de la librería _

_-Bella-ambos voltearon a ver a Alice con otras cinco bolsas más en las manos._

_-Lo siento me tengo que ir, un gusto verte-dijo Bella después le dio un beso en la mejía y salió con los niños, Alex todavía tenía la mano en la mejía donde Bella lo había besado y se prometió a si mismo que esta vez no la dejaría ir._

_Fin del flashback_

Bella sonrió y salió a buscar a Alex tal vez aún se encontraba afuera pero no se había percatado de que un volvo plateado que ella conocía muy bien estaba estacionado en frente de su casa.

Edward había observado todo, cuando vio a ese tipo dejar las rosas y los ositos de peluche sintió como la ira se apoderaba de él, se encontraba afuera viendo como Bella sonreía y salía de la casa con la tarjeta en la mano, así que salió del auto y se dirigió hasta donde ella estaba.

-Buenos días Bella, ¿creo que tenemos que hablar?-dijo él lo más cortes que podía porque, la ira no se iba y solo aumento cuando Bella le dijo que esperara un momento mientras ella iba aponer las rosas en agua, salió de la cocina con un florero que dejo en la mesa de centro de la sala .

Edward miro como se inclinaba y olía las rosas así que no pudo contenerse más y le dijo.

-Supongo que son del padre, o es que ya tienes un nuevo admirador, mira que de ti no me extrañaría-pero al terminar de decir esas palabras se arrepintió. Él le había prometido a Bella que ella nunca más lloraría que él estaría para consolarla y ahí está el como el idiota que es haciendo la llorar.

Bella no pudo con el dolor que oprimió su pecho y unas lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos, ella se había prometido no llorar por el pero esas palabras dolían y mucho, como pudo le contesto.

-Eso a ti no te importa así que dime en que te puedo ayudar Edward-dijo ella de la forma más indiferente que pudo, eso lo hirió ella nunca le había hablado así.

-Mira Isabella, te lo voy a decir sin rodeos ¿Quién es el padre de los niños?-dijo el molesto es que nadie le pensaba decir la verdad. Sin embargo esa pregunta tomo desprevenida a Bella ella creía que él había leído la carta y aun así había decidido no buscarla y casarse de nuevo.

-¿No lo sabes?-pregunto ella dudosa y casi en un susurro.

-¿Cómo voy a saberlo? Es que acaso yo tengo una lista de los hombres con los que te has acostado-Edward se dio cuenta que eso se le había ido de las manos, pero cuando se enojaba no podía pensar con claridad. Bella estaba en shock Él la acababa de llamar una cualquiera, pero no iba a dejar que la siguiera ofendiendo.

-Si eso piensas de mí, para que quieres saberlo, tanto te cuesta dejarme ser feliz con ellos, o eres tan egoísta que ni siquiera eso quieres que tenga mi felicidad.-le dijo ella llorando pero de la furia que sentía por el "hombre" que tenía en frente de ella.

-Sabes Isabella, tienes razón no se ni porque pierdo el tiempo contigo, después de todo solo fui uno más en la lista de la inocente Isabella Swan-dijo el en tono de burla y con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Bella ya estaba harta De discutir con él, así que le dio una bofetada en la cara y después se dirigió hasta la puerta le señalo con el dedo que se fuera, cuando Bella estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta el la tomo del brazo y le dijo.

-Dime Isabella ¿qué numero ocupo en esa lista? solo eso-Bella no podía entender por qué a él le gustaba tanto verla sufrir se soltó de su agarre dio un paso atrás lo vio a los ojos.

-SABES EDWARD, FUISTE EL PRIMERO Y EL ÚNICO, YO A TI TE ENTREGUE TODO, SOLO PARA APRENDER QUE EL AMOR NO ES SUFICIENTE, Y SI LO QUE TE PREOCUPA ES QUE ISA Y ANTHONY SEAN TUS HIJOS, DEJAME DECIRTE QUE SI LO SON, Y POR ELLOS ES LA UNICA RAZON POR LA QUE NO LAMENTO HABERTE CONOCIDO TE ODIO Y NO TE QUIERO VOLVER A VER JAMAS-dicho esto le tiro la puerta en la cara y se sentó en el suelo con las manos en las rodillas y comenzó a llorar como hace un año no lo hacía.

Edward estaba en shock eso niños eran fruto del amor que él y Bella compartieron y que ahora por idiota perdió. ¿Cuándo se había convertido en este hombre? Se preguntó, en que momento cambio tanto que no le importo tratar a Bella como se juró que nunca lo haría, donde fue que él se perdió.

-Bella-dijo después de haber salido de la impresión pero nadie contesto solo podía oír los sollozos de ella al otro lado de la puerta.


	11. Cartas y recuerdos

CARTAS Y RECUERDOS.

Edward después de estar por dos horas sentado frente a la puerta de la casa de Bella decidió que ya no perdería más el tiempo que la reconquistaría, que lucharía por recuperar su amor por lograr que ella lo perdonara, que volviera a confiar en él.  
Pero no había contemplado un asunto importante él estaba casado. Cuando llego a casa de sus padres todos lo esperaba incluso Carlisle estaba ahí.

-Edward ¿Dónde has estado? Te hemos estado buscando toda la mañana-dijo Tania, pero al ver la cara de su esposo se puso a pensar que quizás ya era hora de ponerse a pensar cómo se desharía de esa molestia carga que era Isabella Swan, desde que ella conoció a Edward ella sabía que él amaba a otra mujer pero no era nada comparado con que ella tuviera dos hijos de él.

Edward solamente la miro y se dio cuenta de que lo primero que necesitaba era anular esa estupidez que había cometido casándose con ella.

-Tania ¿podemos hablar en privado por favor?-pidió el, ella sabía que esas palabras solo afirmaban sus sospechas, él ya sabía la verdad, ella se enteró ayer cuando por "accidente" escucho una plática de Rosalíe y Alice después de que salieran de la sala dejando solo a Edward.

-Claro cielo vamos-le dijo ella con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Después de que Edward y Tania bajaron a almorzar todos se fueron a casa de Bella para por fin pasar un día con los bebes, pero lo que encontraron los tomo a todos por sorpresa el auto de Bella no estaba y en la puerta se encontraba un sobre dirigido a Alice como las cartas que ella le enviaba mensualmente.

_Querida Alice  
Sé que estos es muy difícil pero tengo que regresar a donde mis abuelos porque mi abuela sufrió un paro cardiaco, me hubiera gustado despedirme de ustedes como se merecen pero no tuve tiempo partiré hoy en la madrugada y no creo que vuelva por un tiempo al menos hasta que mi abuela mejore o termine de estudiar mi carrera.  
Y por Isa y Anthony siempre les seguiré enviando fotos. Espero que me perdonen.  
Los quiere Isa, Anthony, Bella, Ángela.  
PD. Los voy a extrañar a todos._

Y de eso hacía ya dos años, Bella había cumplido su promesa cada mes recibían noticias de ella y de los niños en algunas cartas le contaba a Alice que tenía una relación con Alex que se había ido a estudiar una especialización en la misma universidad que ella, y que el adoraba a sus hijos, también le contó que su hermano Bruno se había casado con una de sus amigas de la universidad y que a veces solían salir los cuatro. Le envió fotos del primer cumpleaños de sus hijos y le envió muchas disculpas por no poder compartir esos momentos con ellos pero no se sentía lista para volver a serlo aunque lo estaba olvidando Alex hacia que ella se olvidara de Edward y del dolor que él le había causado.

…

Edward por su parte durante estos dos años se la había pasado el primero atado a Tania, porque aunque él quisiera anular el matrimonio no sería posible hasta dentro de un año así que había tenido que soportarla también se había dado cuenta de que ella lo engañaba con un tal Mike Newton, pero después del divorcio con Tania todas las tardes después del trabajo iba y se sentaba en el porche de la casa de Bella esperando que ella llegara.

Se encontraba ahí cuando un recuerdo invadió su mente el día que leyó la carta que Bella le había mandado con el abogado. Llego dos días después de la partida de Bella.

_FLASHBACK_

_Clínica Médica Copher._

_Resultados de prueba de ADN._

_Paciente: Isabella Swan._

_Se le confirma que el resultado de sus análisis de ADN con las muestras traídas del señor Edward Cullen han resultado un 99% positivas por tanto él es el padre de los niños de dicha paciente._

_Doc. Alexander Días _

_En el sobre también se encontraba una carta._

_Cuando recuerdes los momentos que tuvimos...espero que sonrías  
Y sé que a pesar de lo bueno y lo malo estaba de tu lado cuando nadie podía hacernos sentir mal nos apropiamos de la estrella más brillante  
Y, fuimos muy lejos y no lo olvidaran_

_Siempre que recuerdes tiempos pasados recuerda como nos tomábamos de las manos  
Cuando todo Este mundo estaba ahí. Para nosotros y creíamos que el podíamos tocar el cielo siempre que recuerdes, estaré allí recuerda como alcanzamos ese sueño juntos  
Siempre que recuerdes_

_Cuando recuerdes los momentos que hemos hecho espero que estés orgulloso  
Cuando miras al pasado y ves cuán lejos hemos llegado era nuestro momento de brillar  
Nadie podía hacernos sentir mal creían que nos verían caer  
Pero nosotros, nosotros seguimos en pie y solo espero que con esto puedas seguir adelante y espero que todos los sueños que teníamos lo realices son alguien que te haga feliz que si merezca el amor que yo no supe ganarme y los bebes siempre sabrán de ti, no los pienso alejar si es lo que tú quieres.  
Solo puedo decir cuántas promesas se van con el viento hoy yo me ahogo en un mar de recuerdos pero tengo el mejor regalo que alguien me pudo dar a esas personitas que crecen dentro de mí._

_En fin lo último que tengo para decir es gracias. Gracias por enseñarme que es el amor, que con él se sufre y que los finales felices no existen, gracias por darme una lección importante en la vida y lamento no haberte dicho desde el inicio de mi embarazo solo quería que fuera especial para ti, que fuera mi regalo. Te amo  
Adiós.  
Isabella Swan._

_Se limpió las lágrimas que corrían por sus ojos y se dio cuenta que hoy era el cumpleaños de Bella otro recuerdo invadió su mente el día que le propuso matrimonio a ella, ese había sido uno de los días más felices de toda su vida y ahora solo añoraba poder regresar al pasado y que todo fuera como antes._

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

_FLASHBACK_

_Edward POV._

_Era su cumpleaños número 18 y Alice le había hecho una fiesta y me había ordenado llevarla. _

_-Edward te dije que no quería celebrar mi cumpleaños-dijo ella haciendo un puchero, por poco me convence pero Alice ya había preparado todo, además esta noche le pediría que se casara conmigo. Si sé que es apresurado pero la amo y no quiero que nadie ni nada me separe de ella._

_-Amor le prometimos a Alice estar ahí y yo nunca rompo mis promesas-le dije dándole un beso y me perdí en esos labios tan dulces e inocentes._

_-OK que comience la tortura-dijo ella en la entrada de la casa._

_La fiesta iba pasando muy rápido hasta que llegó el momento de mi regalo. Nos sentamos en el piano y comencé a cantarle una canción que había compuesto para ella especial mente para esta noche._

_Quisiera llamar a las estrellas  
Para que bajen del cielo  
Quisiera vivir el DIA  
Que nunca acaba  
Quisiera cambiar el mundo  
Solo por ti  
Todo lo imposible  
Quisiera hacer_

_Quisiera abrazarte fuerte  
Bajo la lluvia  
Quisiera besar tu sonrisa  
Y sentir la lluvia  
Sé que es hermosa  
Verte a ti  
En un mundo de mentiras  
Tú eres la verdad_

_Y cariño  
Cada vez que me tocas  
Me convierto en un héroe  
Haré que te sientas segura  
No importa donde estés  
Cuando me dices que me amas_

_En un mundo sin ti  
Simple tendría hambre  
Todo lo que necesito es tu amor  
Para fortalecerme_

_Y cariño  
Cada vez que me tocas  
Me convierto en un héroe  
No importa donde estés  
Y te traeré lo que me pidas  
Nada me es imposible  
Brillo como una vela en la oscuridad  
Cuando me dices que me amas, me amas  
Cuando me dices que me amas_

_Cuando me dices que tu...  
Me amas._

_-Bella tu eres todo lo que quiero y necesito, te amo más que a nada me concederías el honor de aceptarme para el resto de tu vida, Bella ¿quieres casarte con migo?-  
Ella me miro con los ojos llorosos y solo asintió y me beso._

_Se fue a casa de sus padres, como siempre a la misma hora, la hora del crepúsculo esa era la hora donde él le había pedido a Bella que fuera su novia y ahora lo único que le quedaba eran los recuerdos y la culpa. Porque sabía que si ella ahora tenía a alguien más era por él, la había obligado a irse para no seguir sufriendo aunque con ello se llevara a las personas que más deseaba conocer en el mundo…. sus hijos. _

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

__…..

Bella se encontraba intentando dormir no sabía en qué momento su vida había dado un cambia tan radical de estar casi deprimida a estar tan feliz que no lo podía expresar con palabras. Primero sus adorados hijos que estaban creciendo muy rápido, se había convertido en tía puesto que su hermano no perdía el tiempo y estaba comprometida con un hombre que no solo la amaba a ella sino que era como el padre de sus hijos ellos incluso le decían papi.  
Todavía recordaba como Alex le había pedido que se casara con él fue una noche inolvidable para ella.

_FLASHBACK_

_Era el día de San Valentín cuando le llego un mensaje de su novio._

**Hola! Amor espero no despertarte y si es así feliz día del amor y la amistad  
te dije que te amo, y que espero que salgamos a cenar para celebrar, OH por cierto también feliz aniversario ya hoy se cumplen los once meses más felices de mi vida, llego a las tres para jugar con Isa y Tony bye te mando muchos besos y abrazos.  
TE AMO.**

_Ella se apresuró en responderle él la había hecho muy feliz como hace tiempo no lo era y ella lo amaba._

**¡Hola¡ feliz aniversario para ti también y yo también te amo te esperamos y te tengo una sorpresa no llegues tarde bye TE AMO,  
PD. Para mí también han sido once meses donde no puedo creer que tanta felicidad exista te mando un millón de Besos y otro de Abrazos te amo.**

_Después de pasar toda la tarde con el y sus hijo en el parque de diversiones, por la noche salieron a cenar en un bonito restaurante de comida Francesa y en medio de la comida el mesero le llevo un sobre, el solo sonrió y le dijo que lo abriera._

**Bella. No sabes lo feliz que he sido de tener la fortuna de que tú  
Me hayas aceptado en tu vida te amo a ti y adoro a Isa y a Tony.  
Mi amor no estoy seguro de las palabras adecuadas Quizá estas simples palabras explicaran de mejor manera Lo que siento en mi corazón Lo que siento cada día con más intensidad  
Como decir, como decir, lo mucho que te amo Con palabras entenderás  
Palabras que lleguen directo a tu corazón Este es el lugar para empezar**

**Tu amor, siempre seré Tu amor, significa todo para mí  
Estarás siempre en mi corazón Eres la única en mi corazón  
Y vivo para tu amor, tu amor.**

**Mi amor te amo más cada vez que veo tus ojos  
Quizá estas simples palabras describirán de mejor manera  
Lo que siento en mi corazón Lo que sentiré todo el tiempo  
Bella ¿quisieras darme la oportunidad de verte todos los días amanecer, de estar ahí cunado sientas que ya no puedes más para apoyarte y darte las palabras que tu corazón pide a gritos cada vez que lloras, para ser ese amigo que te ama sin condiciones, Bella quisieras casarte con mido?**

_Ella lo termino de leer y todavía no se lo podía creer así que lo miro a los ojos y se perdió en esos ojos negros que siempre le fueron sinceros, el la miraba esperando que ella le dijera un sí o lo voy a pensar pero lo único que no quería era que ella se alejara de él.  
Después de unos minutos de silencio Bella se puso de pie enfrente de Alex._

_-SI, SI QUIERO SER TU ESPOSA, TE AMO-y después lo beso el detuvo el beso y se arrodillo delante de ella saco una caja de terciopelo negra y le puso el anillo._

_-ahora si es oficial-le dijo el i volvió a besarla._

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

La puerta se abrió mostrando dos pequeñas figuras de unos niños pequeños, Bella se levantó al ver a sus hijos parados en la puerta de la mano, se acercó a ellos.

-¿Qué pasa amores?-les pregunto, dándoles un beso a cada uno y tomándolos de las manos.

-Tony, tene mello-dijo Isa, sabia que siempre culpaba su hermano y lo levantaba cuando ella tenía miedo para que la acompañara a la habitación de Bella, porque al igual que ella Isa le tenía miedo a las tormentas.

-¿Quieren dormir con mami?-les pregunto Bella a ambos, ellos sonrieron y corrieron a la borde de la cama para que su madre los subiera, ella los acomodo a cada uno a un lado de ella así que ella estaba en medio de sus dos Ángeles los beso en la frente y así se durmieron soñando con lo feliz que eran, ella por tener a alguien con quien contar y ellos por tener un papa.


	12. Casualidades

**Casualidades**

Alice, Jasper y Edward se encontraban en el centro comercial de Londres para terminar de ultimar los detalles de una de las tiendas de ropa de Alice ya que durante este tiempo se había convertido en una de las más famosas diseñadoras del mundo de la moda.

-Alice ¿te parece si tomamos un descanso y comemos algo?-dijo Edward después de ocho horas moviendo cosas de allá para acá sin parar, Alice era muy exigente cuando de moda se trataba.

-OK, pero tiene que ser rápido hoy es la inauguración y todavía faltan muchos detalles que terminar-contesto ella, todavía le faltaba arreglar a las modelos.

Todos se dirigieron al área de comidas y pidieron unas hamburguesas y te, cuando Alice se quedó como ida viendo a un niño y una niña sumamente familiar para ella, Jasper y Edward siguieron su mirada y vieron a Isa, Tony, Bella y un hombre tomado de la mano de ella se veían como una familia feliz. Isa corrió hasta quedar donde estaban ellos.

-mami, mila tía ali-dijo la niña apuntando a Alice, Bella siguió a Isa con Tony agarrado a una de sus manos y Alex en la otra, cuando llego se quedó sin palabras, el hombre que según ella había olvidado la miraba con alegría, tristeza, culpa y muchos sentimientos en sus hermosos ojos verde esmeralda.

-Bella, hola ¡que gusto volverlos a ver!-dijo Alice con Isa en sus brazos, Alex tenia celos al ver como Edward y Bella se miraban ella nunca lo había visto así en todo el tiempo que llevaban juntos, se miraban como si hubieran visto el sol por primera vez. Bella les sonrió a todos en la mesa beso y abrazo a Alice. Le dio un beso en la mejía a Jasper y le ofreció la mano a Edward, quien al tacto con ella sintió como una descarga eléctrica lo recorría y ella sintió lo mismo, como cuando se venían conociendo.

-Hola-dijo el después de un momento de silencio.

-Hola-contesto ella, en ese instante Alex sea claro la garganta él se moría de celos ya que Bella y Edward no se habían soltado la mano todavía.

-él es Alex- les dijo Bella, él se molestó porque no lo había presentado como su novio o prometido que era lo que él era.

-Su prometido-dijo el viendo a Edward, y aunque él sabía que Bella lo amaba a él no podía evitar tener celos después de todo él era el padre de sus hijos.

-Mucho gusto, soy Jasper el esposo de Alice-dijo el después de que ninguno hablara, Bella los abrazo a ambos deseándoles felicidades.

-Un gusta también, y me alegra volverla a ver señora Alice-dijo Alex, Edward estaba perdido viendo a Isa y Anthony en los brazos de Alice y Jasper le picaban las manos los quería cargar y decirles que él era su padre y no el que estaba a lado de su mama, pero no podía sabía que él era el culpable.

-Mami ¿él es papi?-pregunto Tony viendo a Edward, quien no supo cómo reaccionar a la mención del niño.

-Si amor él es su padre-le dijo Bella con una sonrisa a sus hijos, quienes ante la confirmación de su madre se lanzaron a los brazos de Edward el los recibió con lágrimas en los ojos ellos lo querían y no podía con tanta felicidad que sentía en su pecho aunque sería más feliz si Bella lo aceptaba de nuevo.

Después de ese encuentro en el centro comercial, todos regresaron a sus labores aunque a Bella le costó mucho dejar a sus hijos con Alice quien la convenció de que ellos no los habían podido tener durante este tiempo. Y que los llevarían a la hora de la cena.

Todo el trayecto a la casa de Bella fue sumergido en un silencio incomodo ella sabía que Alex estaba enojado con ella por no haberlo presentado como su prometido pero ella tenía miedo, miedo de la reacción de Edward porque aunque lo que quería era negarlo, ella estaba segura de tres cosas. La primera Edward era y es el amor de su vida, segunda nunca podría olvidarlo y la última tenía que terminar con Alex. Y eso le dolía él había sido su soporte su polo a tierra y ahora tenía que ser honesta con él y decirle toda la vedad.


End file.
